Love Is Not So Far - Change Of Heart
by Oneechan-no-baka
Summary: Lorsqu'un beau jour, l'esprit du nom de Juvia se ramène dans la vie de Sting et décide de l'aider à réussir dans sa conquête de l'amour, Sting n'a pas idée d'à quel point cette rencontre va bouleverser le cours de sa petite vie...


_**Chalut mes lecteurs ! Pour vous aujourd'hui... Du Sting x Juvia ! Je devais écrire ce One-Shot depuis tellement longtemps mais... J'arrivais pas à trouver une superbe idée, et BAM, un jour en marchant dehors avec ma musique d'anime dans les oreilles... L'idée m'ait venu après des mois et des mois de recherche ! XD Je suis vraiment contente, depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur ce couple ! J'espère que ça vous plaira... Bref, je vous retiens pas plus ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !**_

Ps : _Ce One-Shot contient un Lime ( plus léger qu'un Lemon ) mais tout de même, je préfère avertir ! Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire, c'est la longue partie écris en italique ! Voilà, sur cela, je me tais enfin xD ~_

...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...

_ Bon sang...

Cela faisait maintenant déjà la sixième fois que Sting soupirait. Il était allongé sur son lit et réfléchissait à une manière de se faire remarquer par Yukino. En effet, elle était la fille dont il était amoureux depuis un long moment. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu du mal à discuter avec des filles, se sentait complètement gêné en la présence de Yukino. Il se sentait redevenir un jeune gamin timide. Il aurait tellement aimé sortir avec elle, pouvoir lui tenir la main, l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui... Il soupira de nouveau une énième fois. Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal en pensant de cette manière. Pour le moment, le mieux aurait était pour lui d'être encore plus proche de Yukino, et qui sait, peut-être qu'ainsi elle finirait par le remarquer. Yukino était une fille douce, sensible, remplie de charme et de superbe qualité. A sa vue, Sting se sentait fondre. Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Sting se positionna sur le dos. Il se mit à observer le plafond. _Si seulement je pouvais recevoir des conseils d'une fille... Peut-être que je me débrouillerai mieux..._ Pensa Sting. Il connaissait certes un paquet de fille, mais elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'intéresser à l'amour. De plus, il ne connaissait qu'à peine ces filles, étant donné qu'il avait juste couché avec elle. Il lui fallait donc quelqu'un qui ne soit pas intéressé par lui. Sting avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas à qui il pourrait demander de l'aide. Finalement, toutes ces pensées eurent raison de Sting qui ferma les yeux et s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte...

Deux heures plus tard, Sting se réveilla subitement à cause d'une envie pressante. Il jura en se levant. Il avait une fois de plus fait un rêve de Yukino. _Je suis un véritable pervers, c'est pas possible !_ Maugréa dans sa tête Sting. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, souleva le couvercle des toilettes, ouvrit sa braguette de pantalon, et put enfin se vider. Alors que Sting était sur le point de finir sa petite affaire, une lumière jaune vive apparut à ses côtés avant de se dissiper progressivement et de laisser apparaître une jeune fille qui semblait avoir à peu près son âge. Elle avait de long cheveux bleus, des formes généreuses, une robe qui comportait une longue fente du côté de la jambe droite, un visage bien dessiné et surtout, elle arborait un sourire... Mais qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle baissa le regard vers la partie basse du corps de Sting. Celui-ci ne saisit pas tout d'abord ce qu'il lui arrivait, néanmoins, lorsqu'il suivit son regard, il finit par comprendre et se souvint de ce qu'il était en train de faire à peine à l'instant et de ce qu'il tenait surtout dans sa main.

_ Merde ! Jura Sting en se retournant en vitesse et refermant son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus présentable, Sting se retourna et observa la mystérieuse jeune femme qui était venue de nulle part. Il remarqua les quelques traces rosés qui coloraient ses joues, et il ne put s'empêcher de rosir lui aussi. Après tout, la situation dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvé était dès on ne peut plus gênante.

_ Heu... Juvia est vraiment désolé d'avoir surgit ainsi sans prévenir. S'excusa la jeune demoiselle qu'il savait désormais s'appelait Juvia.

Il trouva plutôt étrange le fait qu'elle parle d'elle-même à la troisième personne, mais Sting ayant l'habitude de personne étrange, comme à la guilde de Fairy Tail, passa très vite à autre chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Demanda-t-il étonné, bien que la manière dont il posa la question semblait plutôt froide.

Son apparition soudaine l'avait un peu surpris. Quoi que cela n'aurait pas dû trop le surprendre. Il vivait dans un monde de magie, et il l'a pratiquait lui-même. Il était un mage comme un bon nombre de personne habitant dans le pays de Fiore. La jeune fille fit une légère révérence pour s'excuser, avant de se remettre bien droite et enfin de s'éclaircir la voix :

_ Juvia est un esprit qui a pour but d'aider les humains en amour. Sting-san, tu as été choisi pour ce programme d'aide. Juvia est ici pour t'aider à sortir avec Yukino-san. Expliqua Juvia.

Sting resta sans voix. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Les dieux voulaient-ils lui venir en aide ? Peut-être paraissait-t-il tellement pathétique qu'on s'était sentit obligé de lui venir en aide. Un énorme sourire s'imposa sur son visage. Il s'avança et prit Juvia par les épaules. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. A vrai dire, elle aurait même cru qu'il lui dirait de s'en aller. Ce n'était pas comme s'il la connaissait ou quoi que ce soit. Sting prononça alors en s'extasiant :

_ Juvia, je te laisse prendre soin de moi ! Je serai ravi que tu m'aides, depuis le temps que je cherche une solution pour réussir à sortir avec Yukino... Si tu savais comme je l'aime !

Juvia de son côté se sentit rougir. _C'est la première fois que Juvia voit ça... Il avoue sans problème qu'il est amoureux. D'habitude, les clients sont un peu plus réservés._ Pensa pour elle-même Juvia. Cependant, elle fut également heureuse : au moins il avait l'air vraiment motivé pour réussir.

_ Ne t'en fais pas ! Laisse Juvia se charger de tout ! Fit Juvia confiante.

Sting sentait que les choses allaient pouvoir progresser. Il pouvait paraître fou à accepter l'aide d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis cinq minutes, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à accepter et qu'il ne lui coûtait rien d'accepter l'offre de Juvia et de voir ce qu'il en allait résulter. Peut-être que Juvia était la personne qui allait le faire réussir à sortir avec Yukino. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante et s'il le fallait vraiment, il savait se défendre en cas d'attaque. De ce fait, il était près à accepter l'offre de Juvia. Et puis après tout, il semblait enfin qu'il y'ait une sorte d'espoir pour lui. Et dire qu'il n'y croyait plus...

Le lendemain, alors que Sting dormait encore profondément dans son lit, il sentit que quelqu'un était en train de le secouer pour le faire émerger du sommeil. Il se réveilla progressivement, quoi qu'un peu déboussolé. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit face à lui Juvia : il sursauta. Ceci eut pour effet de la faire reculer de quelques centimètres.

_ Juvia, tu m'as fait peur ! Se plaignit Sting.

_ Désolé, ce n'était pas l'intention de Juvia. S'excusa la jeune fille.

_ Non, c'est bon. S'empressa de répondre Sting.

Sting se mit en position assisse sur son lit. Il tenta de remettre en ordre ses esprits, puis finalement, il se tourna vers Juvia qui le regardait depuis un moment en silence, et il lui dit :

_ Bien ! Faut se mettre au boulot !

Une fois que Sting fut préparé, il se rendit en compagnie de Juvia jusqu'à sa guilde. Il avait finit par apprendre qu'apparement seul lui pouvait voir la jeune fille. _J'ai donc intérêt de faire attention à ne pas me faire remarquer..._ Se dit Sting. La marche était silencieuse... Ce qui dérangeait quelques peu Sting. Il songea à faire entamer une conversation et en apprendre un peu plus sur Juvia, surtout que désormais ils allaient passer du temps ensemble. De ce qu'il savait déjà, elle était... Un esprit.

_ Et sinon, c'est comment dans le monde des esprits ? Demanda Sting.

Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile à peine finit il de prononcer sa phrase. Il y'avait mieux pour commencer une conversation avec une fille, mais à vrai dire, Sting n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à présent la chance de discuter pour de vrai avec une fille. Autant dire, qu'à l'époque il avait plutôt l'habitude de faire tout autre chose en compagnie des filles...

_ Le monde des esprits est un endroit merveilleux. Juvia a deux meilleurs amis avec qui Juvia passe une bonne partie de son temps. Tous le monde est très sympathique avec Juvia et on aime tous ce que l'on fait. On aime faire plaisir aux gens et pouvoir les aider à être heureux et connaître le bonheur. Répondit Juvia d'un grand sourire.

_ C'est quand même énorme de proposer d'aider les gens sans contribution en retour... C'est pas quelque chose que tous le monde pourrait faire. Moi je sais que je pourrai pas. Je m'en vois pas capable et en plus, je serai pas de bon conseil... Confia Sting.

_ Il ne faut pas être si pessimiste Sting-san ! Même toi tu pourrais aider des personnes, et tu es quelqu'un de vraiment gentil ; après tout, tu n'as pas rejeter Juvia lorsque Juvia est arrivée de nulle part dans ta vie. Déclara Juvia avec conviction.

Tout en continuant sa marche, Sting regarda Juvia. Elle avait su flatter son ego, mais d'une manière différente de ce dont il avait l'habitude. C'était la première fois. On ne lui avait jamais fait de compliment qui paraissait si sincère. Il était même plutôt surpris. Il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter une telle flatterie. Il fit un léger sourire. Juvia était quelqu'un de très sympathique. Elle savait de même comment faire plaisir aux personnes. Sting sentait qu'il passerait de réel bon moment en compagnie de Juvia. Il n'avait pas de doute pour cela.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de rajouter le suffixe après mon nom. Appelle-moi juste Sting.

_ J-juvia va essayer...

C'était la première fois que Juvia allait être aussi familière avec quelqu'un, aussi rapidement. Sting vit des tâches rosées sur ses joues. _On dirait une petite fille. C'est plutôt mignon._ Pensa Sting. Il fut surpris de lui-même. C'était la première fois qu'il trouvait une fille vraiment mignonne, en ayant en plus pas de motivation derrière telle que l'envie de coucher avec elle... Et surtout, c'était une fille autre que Yukino ! A la pensée de Yukino, Sting se demanda soudainement quelque chose :

_ Au fait, pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, je suis sûrement pas la seule personne qui essaye de conquérir celui ou celle qu'il aime. Qu'est-ce qui a fait que j'ai été choisi ?

Cela faisait un moment déjà que Sting se posait cette question. Non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de la présence de Juvia à ses côtés. C'était juste sa curiosité qui faisait surface.

_ A vrai dire... Juvia est la cause du fait que tu ais été choisi... Laissa en suspens Juvia.

Alors que Sting voulut lui demander le sens de ses paroles, Juvia lui montra du doigt sa guilde. Il venait d'arriver. Sting n'avait à peine fait gaffe au trajet. Cette discussion avec Juvia avait été au final plutôt enrichissante, bien que sa dernière réponse restait un mystère pour lui... Il n'avait pas vraiment saisit ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.

_ Sting-sa... Sting ! Et si pour commencer la conquête de Yukino-san, tu lui proposait de sortir aujourd'hui ? Vous pourriez aller vous baladez ? Proposa Juvia de manière enjouée.

Sting prit en compte sa proposition, puis décida qu'elle était plutôt pas mal. Il était vrai qu'elle était d'une simplicité mais c'était une des étapes par lesquelles il fallait savoir passer.

_ D'accord, je vais aller lui demander. Déclara Sting.

Il s'avança et ouvrit les portes de la bâtisse. Les membres de la guilde étaient répartis pour la plupart autour de table à boire toutes sortes de boissons. Il repéra vite fait son ami de toujours Rogue qui était assis en compagnie de Yukino. A une époque, Sting s'était senti jaloux du fait de voir son meilleur ami discutait avec la femme qu'il aimait, mais avec le temps, en ne le voyant pas réagir d'une manière particulière ou étrange quand il était avec Yukino, il en avait déduit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il s'avança de sorte à aller les rejoindre, Juvia à ses talons.

_ Bonjour Sting-sama. Salua Yukino de son petit sourire qui faisait craquer à chaque fois Sting.

Il tenta de calmer les battements abusifs de son coeur et surtout de reprendre ses esprits. Il était là pour lui demander quelque chose. Il eut soudainement chaud, mais en sentant une main se posait sur son épaule pour l'encourager, il retrouva tout son courage. Il savait que Juvia était là pour lui venir en aide en cas de soucis. Il respira donc un grand coup avant de se lancer :

_ Yukino... Ca te dirait de m'accompagner en sortie aujourd'hui ? Je voulais faire le tour de la ville, juste comme ça... Détailla Sting.

Il tenta de jauger la réaction de Yukino et vit que celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise. Elle révéla enfin :

_ Je suis désolé, je serai sortie avec plaisir avec Sting-sama, mais je dois partir tout à l'heure en mission avec Orga-sama pendant trois jours.

Soudainement, apparaissant de nulle part, Orga se ramena dans la conversation avec un grand sourire triomphant.

_ Et oui ! La demoiselle vient avoir moi en mission. Le bel être que je suis ! Se vanta Orga avant de débuter l'une de ses nombreuses chansons qui n'intéressait personne.

Sting se sentit brisé. C'était un véritable échec, et en plus, il se faisait ridiculiser et devancer par Orga. Rien n'aurait pu être pire pour Sting...

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours depuis le départ de Yukino en mission. Depuis le temps, elle devait sûrement être revenu depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, Sting n'en avait aucune idée étant donné qu'il n'était pas retourné à la guilde une seule fois en cinq jours. Après l'échec de sa demande, il s'était réfugié derechef chez lui, prétextant de nombreuses choses à faire et pour un moment. Il n'avait pas eu le coeur à retourner à la guilde, pour voir qu'il y manquait Yukino. Et bien qu'au fond de lui il sache qu'il n'y aurait sûrement rien entre Yukino et Orga... C'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait jaloux. Il soupira la tête dans son oreiller. Ils avaient quand même étaient ensemble pendant trois longs jours ! Et encore, ça s'était dans le cas où ils étaient bien revenu au bout de trois jours ! Tout à coup, il sentit une masse se poser à ses côtés sur le lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Juvia. Bizarrement, il arrivait facilement à détecter sa présence. En même temps, celle-ci avait passé ces cinq jours à ses côtés, à s'occuper du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de lui. Elle avait fait son maximum pour lui changer les idées. Sting devait tout de même reconnaître que sans la présence de Juvia, il serait sûrement devenu un vieux légume moisit sur son lit. Voyant aucune réaction de la part de Sting, Juvia s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle posa alors sa main sur sa tête et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle avait pratiqué ce geste de nombreuses fois en ces cinq jours. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenante auparavant dans sa vie, mais avec Sting, elle voulait faire tout son possible pour lui venir en aide. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir triste. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se mit à fredonner une berceuse. Sa voix si douce réussit à faire en sorte que Sting se retourne. Juvia n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était épiée. Elle avait fermé ses yeux pour mieux se concentrer. A la fin de sa berceuse, Juvia ouvrit les yeux et remarqua le regard de Sting sur sa personne. Elle l'observa de même, Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à se fixer ainsi. Sting pensa au fait qu'en cette petite semaine, il s'était rapproché énormément de Juvia. Juvia finit finalement par rompre le contact en clignant des yeux. Elle retira également sa main qui s'était incrustée dans ses cheveux. Le fait qu'elle soit restée aussi longtemps ainsi avait rendu le geste un peu gênant.

_ Sting... Yukino-san n'est pas sortie avec toi, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était déjà prise. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Et puis, je pense qu'il serait temps de retourner à la guilde. Elle doit être rentrée depuis déjà un moment. Décréta Juvia.

Sting savait qu'elle avait raison, mais la tête de mule au fond de lui ne voulait pas l'entendre de cette manière. Ses sentiments négatifs prenaient le dessus sur le peu de raison qui restait en lui, et surtout, ses sentiments lui menaient la vie dure.

_ Tu as toujours la possibilité de retenter ta chance de nouveau. Tu sais, Yukino-san avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise du fait de te dire non. Sûrement que cela lui aurait fait plaisir de pouvoir sortir avec toi. Continua sur sa lancée Juvia.

Sting se mit alors à observer les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il était d'un bleu si profond qu'il lui rappelait la mer...

_ En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais plus jamais revoir Yukino-san, alors arrête de te faire du soucis... On peut essayer de nouveau... Sting ? Questionna Juvia en voyant que le principal concerné ne semblait plus trop l'écouter.

Sting s'imagina alors dans une scène tout à fait niaise : lui, sur un cheval blanc galopant à l'encontre de Yukino, qui était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche... Cette fois c'était clair, Sting sentait qu'il déraillait complètement. Violemment, un coussin atterrit sur la tête de Sting, le calmant dans ses idées farfelues. Il resta choqué une demi seconde avant de retirer l'objet opportun. Il regarda alors Juvia qui semblait légèrement irrité. Il ne comprit pas son excès de colère soudain.

_ Sting ! Juvia essaye de faire son possible pour te consoler, et toi... Tu n'écoutes même pas Juvia ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé ! J'étais dans mes pensées, j'ai pas fait attention ! S'excusa en vitesse Sting.

Juvia fit la moue. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule. Elle avait réellement fait son possible pour être d'une grande aide. Sting prit alors Juvia dans ses bras.

_ Je suis désole, d'accord ? Tu me pardonnes ? Je veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi, ça me rendrait vraiment triste. Se confia Sting.

Juvia se sentit heureuse. Les excuses sincères de Sting lui firent chaud au coeur. Elle le serra elle aussi dans ses bras. Ils durent rester une bonne minute ainsi, mais très vite, cela dépassait la gentillesse d'une amitié et ce fut gênant. Juvia se retira alors des bras de Sting. Elle s'était laissé submergée d'émotion inconnue pendant quelques instants. Elle fit alors un léger rire gêné. Rapidement, Sting la rejoignit. La situation était un peu étrange.

_ Juvia.. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, je suis vraiment pathétique seul. T'en as fait beaucoup durant ces cinq jours. Je pourrai jamais assez te remercier. Avoua Sting.

Juvia sourit face à ses paroles. Elle avait remarqué déjà depuis un petit moment que le jeune homme semblait avoir peu foi en lui-même. Pourtant, de l'extérieur, ce n'était pas la première impression qu'il donnait de lui. Sting faisait plus penser à quelqu'un qui ne doutait jamais de lui-même. Mais en vérité, c'était tout le contraire.

_ Sting, Juvia t'aidera autant que possible tant que tu auras besoin d'elle.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Juvia venait une fois de plus de réussir à consoler Sting, et ça, il ne la remercierai jamais assez. Juvia était désormais quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de Sting.

_ Plus sérieusement : Juvia pense qu'il faut passer à l'étape numéro deux pour conquérir Yukino-san ! Avisa Juvia.

_ Huuum... Et comment ? Quémanda Sting peu confiant car il se voyait déjà emprunt à un nouveau rejet.

_ Tu peux essayer de lui offrir un cadeau ! Juvia pense qu'il y'a un moins de risque qu'elle le refuse !

_ Ca pourrait être bien, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai lui donner ? Je lui offrirai pas de chocolat, ni de fleur ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, c'est bien trop gênant ! Réfuta en vitesse Sting.

Juvia se doutait déjà du fait que Sting aurait refusé d'offrir un cadeau de ce style. Il fallait désormais réfléchir à un bon cadeau, qui soit bien, ne soit pas trop gênant pour Sting et qui surtout puisse plaire à Yukino.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'aime Yukino-san en général ? Sollicita Juvia.

Sting resta silencieux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne connaissait pas forcément grande chose sur Yukino. Il savait à quel point ses esprits comptaient à ses yeux par contre. Elle aimait aussi passer du temps avec les personnes de la guilde de Fairy Tail, surtout la constellationniste qui se trouvait là-bas. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir des personnes, ni encore moins aller demander de l'aide à Fairy Tail. Bien que désormais il s'entendait mieux avec Fairy Tail, il ne voulait pas se soumettre à ça. Sa fierté l'en empêchait.

_ Sting ! Le rappela Juvia.

Il chercha en vitesse une idée. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, rien ne lui venait en tête. C'était un peu gênant d'avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas grande chose de la fille qu'il aimait.

_ Sting ? Attendit Juvia.

_ Quoi ? S'énerva légèrement celui-ci.

_ Je te demande si t'as une idée de cadeau pour Yukino-san ! Tu dois quand même savoir ce qu'elle aime en général. Présenta Juvia.

Juvia fixa longuement Sting. Elle comprit soudainement à la tête qu'il fit ce qu'il se passait.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle aime en particulier Sting, je me trompe ? Exposa Juvia, plus que certaine d'elle-même.

_ Oui ! T'as raison ! J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait aimer, contente ? S'emporta Sting.

Il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Juvia, mais il était énervé. Elle lui avait quand même fait prendre conscience du fait qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'aimait la fille dont il était amoureux. Comment pouvait-on se considérer amoureux de quelqu'un et ne pas être au courant des choses que celle-ci aimait ?

_ Sting, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est normal que tu ne saches pas tout au sujet de Yukino-san. Justement, c'est un peu ça aussi le fait de tomber amoureux. On cherche après par la suite à découvrir ce qui intéresse la personne qu'on aime. Juvia pense que ce serait plutôt effrayant si tu savais absolument tout d'elle. C'est toujours un peu comme un trésor de trouver ce qui passionne celui qu'on aime au fur et à mesure. Tenta de rassurer Juvia.

_ Ouais, enfin ici c'est quand même une chose un peu importante que de savoir le minimum de ce qu'aime Yukino. Ca va rendre la recherche du cadeau plus compliqué, surtout qu'on a pas à l'avance une piste de recherche. Rétorqua Sting.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'aime Yukino-san que le cadeau sera forcément raté ou que même on aura du mal à le trouver. Renchérit Juvia.

Sting l'observa assez perplexe. Il avait un peu du mal à la croire. Pour lui, c'était quand même mieux de savoir à l'avance ce qu'une personne préférait.

_ Par exemple, Juvia pense que tu devrais offrir à Yukino-san une boîte à musique !

_ Juvia, ce n'est pas que je veuille remettre en doute tes idées mais... Ce n'est pas un peu trop... Enfin, je ne sais pas... Une boîte à musique, c'est vraiment une si bonne idée que ça ? Se méfia Sting.

_ Non ! C'est parfait ! Une boîte à musique conviendrait parfaitement pour Yukino-san ! Fit Juvia totalement convaincue de son idée.

Elle ne laissa pas plus de temps à Sting pour réfléchir. Elle le prit par le bras, l'extirpa du lit, et l'emmena avec elle pour aller acheter de suite la fameuse boîte à musique. Sting se laissa entraîner ; il ne voulait pas contrarier Juvia.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez un marchand d'ancienne boîte. Juvia lâcha enfin la main de Sting. Elle s'aventura dans les allées à la recherche de la boîte qui saurait se démarquer de toutes les autres. Juvia était plutôt contente à l'idée de chercher des boîtes à musique. A vrai dire, elle aimait beaucoup cela, et au fond d'elle, c'est ce qui avait fait qu'elle avait proposé cette idée de cadeau. Mais ça, elle préféra le garder pour elle-même, surtout qu'en y pensant, cela pouvait faire un peu égoiste. Elle avait un peu l'impression de se satisfaire elle-même. Elle tenta de se convaincre que l'idée du cadeau venant d'une fille, cela plairait forcément à Yukino. Son regard se posa alors sur une petite boîte ronde à manivelle en retrait. La boîte était ornée de dessin de constellation sur tout le contour et sur le haut se trouvait le dessin d'un lac en pleine nuit qui reflétait la pleine lune. Juvia se crut en plein rêve. La boîte était d'une beauté inégale. Elle s'étonnait même qu'elle soit encore là. Elle la ramassa de suite et fit tourner la manivelle. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, le couvercle de la boîte s'ouvrit et laissa jouer une légère berceuse. Juvia ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la musique. Elle se sentit soudainement rêveuse à l'écoute de la musique. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Elle oublia tous ce qui l'entourait, seul la berceuse comptait. Elle aurait presque voulut s'envoler en écoutant cette musique. Sting retrouva finalement Juvia. Il l'a vit tenant une boîte à musique. Elle semblait perdue dans son propre monde. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'appela.

_ Juvia ?

Celle-ci à l'entente de son prénom referma la boîte. Elle regarda une dernière fois la boîte avec une certaine pointe de regret. Elle aurait apprécié pour le coup pouvoir la garder pour elle-même, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se consola en se disant qu'au moins, la boîte était superbe. Elle tendit ses mains qui tenait la boîte vers Sting.

_ Cette boîte est parfaite. Yukino-san l'aimera à coup sûr. Déclara Juvia avec une légère tristesse.

Sting remarqua de suite le comportement étrange de Juvia. Elle semblait un peu chagriné.

_ Ca ne vas pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Si si ça va, allez va l'acheter ! Tenta Juvia pour distraire Sting et lui faire oublier son état.

Juvia n'oserait jamais avoué qu'elle avait craqué pour la boîte. Ce n'était pas un cadeau pour elle qu'il cherchait. Et pourtant, son coeur ne voulait pas l'entendre de cette manière. Elle se sentait triste, elle aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un lui achète une boîte à musique pour elle aussi. Elle tenta de se raisonner. Elle ne devait pas être une gêne pour Sting. Elle se força alors à refermer au fond d'elle toutes ces émotions. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant, c'était donc assez déroutant pour elle. Sting fit peu convaincu de la réponse qu'elle lui donna mais ne dit rien. Il se dirigea vers la caisse et paya finalement la petite boîte à musique.

_ Monsieur veut-il que j'emballe la boîte ? Demanda la caissière.

_ Oui je veux bien merci.

Lorsque la caissière eut finit, Sting la remercia et sortit du magasin en compagnie de Juvia.

_ Et si on allait offrir cette boîte à Yukino-san dès maintenant ? En plus ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu la guilde Sting. Proposa Juvia.

Sting la suivit sans se plaindre. Cette fois, il était décidé à faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien. Ils arrivèrent au bout de vingt minute à la guilde. Il pénétra donc dans la bâtisse et partit s'installer au bar au côté de Rufus. Celui-ci était en train d'essayer de charmer Minerva. A peine Sting eut le temps de commander une boisson que les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Yukino. Juvia donna alors une tapette sur l'épaule de Sting. Il comprit le message. Il se leva et pria en même temps dans sa tête pour agir le plus normalement possible. Il laissa à peine le temps à Yukino de s'asseoir, qu'il lui proposa de le rejoindre quelques instants à l'extérieur de la guilde. Celle-ci accepta. Ils prirent les portes de la guilde. Au fond de la guilde, Rogue regardait étrangement Sting et continua à fixer la porte même lorsque celui-ci ne fut plus là. Il trouvait son meilleur ami complètement étrange mais se dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire pour le moment et attendre pour voir. Pendant ce temps, Sting venait de se poser avec Yukino sur des marches à quelques mètres des portes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Sting-sama ? Demanda Yukino d'un sourire.

Sting lui passa le sachet qu'il avait depuis le début cacher derrière lui. Au loin, Juvia suivait au millimètre près la scène. Elle s'était mise légèrement en retrait, non pas parce qu'elle avait peur de déranger, après tout, à part Sting, personne ne pouvait la voir ; seul les personnes dont elle s'occupait pouvait la voir. Mais elle ne voulait pas rendre Sting nerveux, mieux valait éviter des spectateurs. Elle sentait déjà qu'il était nerveux, et son trac augmenta d'un cran lorsque Yukino commença à déballer le cadeau. Quand elle eut finit, et qu'elle aperçut la petite boîte à musique ronde, elle fit tourner la manivelle, puis la musique s'enclencha. Yukino était heureuse, la boîte était magnifique.

_ Sting-sama, il ne fallait pas ! Cela à dû te coûter cher ! S'offusqua Yukino, mais elle n'en restait pas moins heureuse de ce cadeau.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de rajouter le -sama derrière mon prénom et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai eu la boîte comme cadeau lors d'une ancienne mission, je me suis dit que je pouvais te l'offrir puisqu'elle m'était inutile. Mentit Sting pour ne pas que Yukino se sente mal.

_ Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup Sting-sama... Je veux dire Sting-san. Je vais faire un effort, c'est promis. Répondit Yukino, les joues rouges et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Sting sur le coup eut une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se maîtrisa néanmoins. Il était fier de lui. La seconde idée pour conquérir Yukino avait cette fois-ci super bien marché. Il se tourna vers Juvia qui était au loin, mais il ne la vit pas. _Etrange..._ Se dit-il. Il aurait juré qu'elle était là à les observer.

_ Tu viens Yukino, on rentre à l'intérieur de la guilde ? Proposa Sting.

Celle-ci accepta avec joie. Ce soir en rentrant, Sting se devait de remercier Juvia absolument. Elle avait eu vraiment raison pour la boîte à musique. Sa réussite, il la devait à elle seulement !

En parallèle, Juvia était partit depuis un moment. Elle se baladait dans les rues de Crocus. Elle était heureuse pour Sting, après tout, sa mission consistait en le fait de l'aider un maximum. Néanmoins, au fond d'elle, elle ressentait des choses bizarres qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, et elle n'arrivait pas à les expliquer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécue de nombreuses choses avec Sting. Sting était réellement quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. Elle prenait du plaisir à lui venir en aide, et surtout, le fait qu'il est besoin d'elle la faisait se sentir utile. Sa marche dans les rues de Crocus ne la menait nulle part. Elle marchait sans se soucier réellement de sa destination. Elle en profitait pour jeter des coups d'oeil à ses alentours et surtout, Juvia observait les fleurs jonchant les allées des rues. Elle comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi Crocus était surnommée la ville fleurie. Elle regardait aussi les habitants de Crocus, que ce soit les enfants, les parents, ou bien encore des jeunes. Ses yeux se posèrent justement sur un couple qui s'embrassait. Elle s'attarda un peu trop à les regarder, puis finalement, Juvia décida de retourner dans le monde des esprits. Elle préférait aller se reposer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait exténuée...

Sting inséra sa clé dans sa serrure de porte et l'ouvrit. Il rentra chez lui, alluma la lumière et regarda dans ses différentes pièces. Rien. Il ne vit pas Juvia. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Yukino. Il aurait pourtant voulu lui dire sa réussite. Le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas comment la contacter. Surement qu'elle était retournée dans son monde. Cela faisait quand même cinq jours qu'elle n'y était pas allée. Ca devait peut-être un peu trop longtemps pour elle. Peut-être même que c'était nocif pour son corps se dit Sting. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Juvia souffre par sa faute. Il espérait à tout prix que ce ne soit pas cela. Sting se dit que tout de même, il aurait dû penser à demander à Juvia comment faire pour la contacter.

_ Juvia ? Tenta-t-il.

Il se sentit idiot quand seul le silence de la pièce lui répondit. Il se décida alors à aller prendre une douche. Cela ne servait à rien de l'appeler. Elle reviendrait d'elle-même de toute façon se dit Sting mentalement. Il se défit de ses vêtements et pénétra dans sa salle de bains. Soudainement, une présupposition lui vint en tête. _Et si elle ne venait plus parce que maintenant je donne l'impression de pouvoir me débrouiller seul ?_ Paniqua Sting. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il avait encore besoin de Juvia. Cela pouvait paraître fou, mais sa présence lui était vitale. Il y'avait encore tellement à faire, et il avait réellement besoin du soutient de Juvia. Il chassa toutes ses pensées négatives de sa tête et rentra dans la baignoire. Il alluma le jet d'eau et laissa l'eau le calmer. Si seulement Juvia pouvait revenir, il commençait à se faire du soucis. Il se mit du shampoing sur tous le corps et se frotta bien. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière jaune comme Sting en avait l'habitude se manifesta. Juvia apparut soudainement. Néanmoins, elle devait sûrement avoir mal calculé sa trajectoire d'arrivée, puisqu'elle finit dans la baignoire, alors que Sting était en train d'y prendre une douche. Ce qu'il devait se produire, se produisit donc. Juvia fut tremper de la tête au pieds. Ses vêtements étaient tous trempés. Elle cria sous la surprise. Sting se recula et heurta le mur ; Juvia voulut se sortir en vitesse de la baignoire, mais lorsqu'elle passa le pied au dessus de la baignoire, et qu'elle le posa au sol, elle se fit surprendre vu que ses chaussures étaient toutes glissante. Elle glissa donc et chuta au sol en arrière. Sting sortit en vitesse de la baignoire pour voir si Juvia ne s'était pas fait mal. Elle avait fait une sacrée chute.

_ Juvia ! Ca va ? Réponds-moi ! S'affola Sting.

Elle ouvrit progressivement les yeux et gémit de douleur. Sting prit conscience alors dans quel état elle était : ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient à la peau et surtout, faisait ressortir les courbes naturels de son corps, et tout particulièrement ceux sa poitrine. Il constata aussi que ses tétons pointaient... Il eut chaud, et prit aussi conscience de sa tenue. Il était nu comme un vers. Il ramassa une serviette qui traînait au sol et se le mit autour de la taille, il se leva ensuite et alla jusqu'à son tiroir prendre plusieurs serviettes pour sécher Juvia. Il se remit à ses côtés.

_ Juvia ne s'est pas raté... Gémit celle-ci en se massant le bas du dos de sa main droite.

_ Toi aussi ! Pourquoi faut-t-il toujours que tu apparaisses dans les mauvais moments ! C'est pour ça qu'après il arrive des catastrophes !

Juvia ramassa la serviette que Sting lui tendit. Elle se mit en position assise.

_ Désolé, Juvia n'arrive toujours pas à bien contrôler ses apparitions. Avoua-t-elle.

Si Sting agressait de cette manière Juvia, c'était parce que bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, lorsqu'il avait vu Juvia dans sa robe mouillée, il s'était sentit excité comme jamais. Et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé pour Yukino aussi violemment. Finalement, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, se séchèrent, puis sortir de la salle de bains. Sting se rendit vers son tiroir prendre un pantalon et une chemise qu'il tendit à Juvia.

_ Tiens, mets ça sinon tu vas attraper froid.

_ M-merci. Fit Juvia d'une petite voix.

Elle retourna donc dans la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps, Sting en profita aussi pour s'habiller. Il finit de s'habiller en même temps que Juvia qui sortit de la salle de bains. Ce fut bizarrement assez étrange pour Sting de voir Juvia dans ses vêtements. C'était un peu comme si elle était sienne et qu'il était son copain. Il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Juvia était importante pour lui. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher. Il préféra alors faire en sorte de changer de sujet.

_ Je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure mais j'ai pas pu comme tu avais disparu : Yukino a accepté mon cadeau... Enfin, ton cadeau. Merci Juvia, c'est grâce à toi tout cela.

_ Ce n'est rien... Répondit Juvia.

Il y eut un silence. Sting fut gêné. Il ne voulait absolument pas laisser de silence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la situation devenait soudainement étrange.

_ Si c'est quelque chose, parce que j'aime Yukino.

Sting ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Sa réponse paraissait comme une justification dû à une faute. De plus, Juvia était au courant de cela.

_ Je sais. Répondit justement celle-ci d'un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Sting vit son faux sourire, mais ne dit rien. Il préféra se taire. Il se sentait mal. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. Juvia devait rester pour lui dans la case des amis et seulement cela. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir ce genre de pensée obscène envers Juvia. Il n'avait cependant pas réussis à se contrôler. Il se dit que c'était juste un moment d'égarement et rien d'autre. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'intéressait à Juvia. Il ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps, peu importe comment il voyait les choses. Sting tenta de se dire que ça allait lui passer. Après tout, il était jeune, ses émotions et ses hormones se jouaient donc souvent de lui. Il chercha à se rassurer du mieux qu'il pût. Sting décida alors qu'il allait peut-être passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Yukino. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Sûrement que plus vite il serait en couple avec Yukino, et plus vite, la situation redeviendrait normale et la gêne se dissiperait avec le temps. Sting était décidé à prendre sur lui. Il lui fallait arrêter d'être angoissé, et prendre enfin les choses en main avec Yukino...

Suite à ce petit incident, une semaine était passée. Sting passait désormais le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Yukino. En effet, les deux jeunes s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Il discutait souvent ensemble, aller se balader dans les rues de Crocus et prendre des repas dans les cafés aux alentours de la guilde. Egalement, Sting et Yukino envisageaient de faire prochainement une mission ensemble. Yukino découvrait chaque jour de nouvelle facette de Sting. Et tout cela lui plaisait. Sting était confiant. Tout allait pour le mieux. Yukino s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Sting rigole en compagnie de Yukino. Elle égayait ses journées et le rendait heureux. Tout aurait pû être parfait à present... S'il n'y avait pas le fait que d'un autre côté, la situation était de plus en plus étrange avec Juvia. Il continuait à passer de très bon moment ensemble certes, il arrivait même à Juvia de rester parfois toute la nuit chez Sting, mais on sentait une certaine tension inconnue dans l'air. Au fond de lui, Sting était réellement peiné, mais il tentait de se consoler en se disant qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine Juvia. Yukino était celle qu'il connaissait depuis plus longtemps. Ce n'était donc pas de sa faute si la situation avec Juvia était étrange, ou du moins, c'était ce que Sting tentait de se faire croire. Juvia semblait de plus en plus sur la réserve. D'un autre côté, Sting lui parlait de Yukino deux fois plus souvent qu'au début. Sting savait qu'il se comportait comme un connard ; en faisant ça, il mettait un frein dans sa relation avec Juvia. Il avait la sensation que Juvia s'intéressait un peu à lui, mais il n'était pas totalement sûr et il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser en allant demander ça à Juvia et qu'elle lui réponde que ce n'était pas le cas. Néanmoins, Sting aurait dû tenter quand même d'aller s'expliquer avec Juvia pour mettre les choses au clair et voir si c'était réellement cela ou bien juste un malentendu. Pour le coup, Sting préférait faire l'idiot qui ne savait pas déchiffrer la situation. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Juvia. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Yukino. Elle était sa source de motivation. D'ailleurs, celle-ci venait de passer les portes de Sabertooth et lui fit un coucou au loin, avant d'aller retrouver une de ses amies. Sting eut alors une idée : il allait inviter Yukino en mission dès maintenant et ne pas attendre plus longtemps. Il alla la voir.

_ Yukino, tu veux venir en mission avec moi, j'en ai trouvé une vraiment simple. Rattrapé un voleur. Ca devrait à peine durer deux jours maximum. Informa Sting.

_ Je veux bien oui ! S'enjoua Yukino à l'idée d'une mission avec Sting.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur l'organisation de la mission et conclurent de se retrouver le lendemain matin vers les dix heures à la gare. Sting se rendit donc chez lui pour préparer ses affaires, mais aussi pour en informer Juvia. Il ne manquait jamais de l'informer de tout. En arrivant chez lui, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y trouva Juvia qui était sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Alors que Sting voulut l'appeler, Juvia se mit à léviter soudainement dans les airs.

_ Juvia ? Demanda Sting surpris.

Elle se réveilla derechef puis chuta dans le lit. Elle se rassit, un peu déboussolé de sa petite chute.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? L'interrogea Sting.

_ Je m'entraînais à la lévitation. J'essaye d'améliorer mes pouvoirs... Répondit-elle tandis que Sting hochait la tête.

_ Au fait, je voulais t'informer que j'allais partir demain en mission avec Yukino. Ca durera sûrement deux jours, donc au cas où, si tu voulais venir ou me trouver... Je pense aussi que je vais enfin avouer mes sentiments à Yukino. Ca fait peut-être pas longtemps qu'on est super proche, mais ça fait quand même un moment qu'on se connait, donc je pensais que ce serait bien si j'essayais de lui dire ce que je ressens.

Sting ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela. Ce serait plus gênant à vrai dire si Juvia était présente. Et surtout, il était en train de lui expliquer qu'il allait se confesser à Yukino, alors que la situation entre eux deux n'était toujours pas clair. Il essaya de jauger sa réaction. Néanmoins, son visage resta neutre. Elle se passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux avant de finalement soupirer. Elle leva alors ses yeux vers Sting :

_ Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour te confesser à Yukino ? Certes, tu es désormais plus proche de Yukino, mais peut importe comment on voit les choses, ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Déclara Juvia quelques peu réticente.

Sincèrement, elle avait peur que Sting se fasse rejeter. Sa réussite des quelques derniers jours étaient encore un peu fragile. Juvia s'inquiétait réellement pour lui.

_ Ca ne me coûte rien d'essayer, et puis en plus comme ça, Yukino sera au moins consciente de mes sentiments. Rétorqua Sting.

Sincèrement, Sting ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il ne savait pas comment il voulait que Juvia réagisse. Il prit alors place dans son lit. Tout cela le fatiguait. Il savait qu'il aurait vraiment dû s'expliquer avec Juvia, mais il ne voulait pas. Il avait peur de ce que ça donnerait. Il était réellement pathétique.

_ Juvia pense que tu devrais quand même attendre... Répéta Juvia en se levant du lit et s'éloignant quelques peu de Sting.

_ Et moi je pense que tu devrais le laisser faire comme il veut ! Prononça une voix dans le vide.

Sting ne comprit pas. Il était pourtant seul en compagnie de Juvia. Il regarda justement Juvia et vit qu'elle se raidit. Une lumière jaune dont Sting avait désormais plus que l'habitude apparut. Un jeune homme en costume et aux cheveux dorée tels une crinière prit place au côté de Juvia. Il passa alors sa main autour de la hanche de Juvia et se rapprocha de celle-ci. Avec un grand sourire de charmeur il déclara :

_ Juvia, Juvia, Juvia... Tu devrais laisser ton client se débrouiller. Il a envie de prendre les choses en main, et bien laisse-le tenter par lui-même. Après tout, tu es là pour l'aider, mais aussi et surtout lui donner du courage pour qu'il prenne des décisions par lui-même... Tu ne l'oublies pas j'espère ? Lança-t-il de son sourire qui ne le quittait pas.

Juvia baissa légèrement les yeux et rougit. Sting assistait à la scène en silence. Il y avait néanmoins quelque chose qui le dérangeait et c'était la main du jeune homme autour de la hanche de Juvia. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus fut le fait que Juvia ne réagissait pas et surtout, qu'elle ne cherche pas à l'éloigner. La manière aussi dont elle se comportait en rougissant l'énerva quelque peu. Sting trouvait énervant le fait qu'elle réagisse de cette manière étant donné qu'il pensait qu'elle avait de possible sentiments pour lui. Il ne comprenait aussi pas pourquoi elle laissait un homme l'approchait d'aussi près. Sting se haissait de réagir ainsi. Il ne savait que trop bien ce par quoi il passait.

_ Loki... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda surprise et gênée Juvia.

En plus de cela, elle n'avait ajouté aucun suffixe à son prénom. Sting sentait qu'il était en train de perdre son calme. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait aucune raison de réagir de cette manière, après tout, elle ne lui appartenait pas, et celle dont il s'intéressait n'était autre que Yukino. Le dénommé en question Loki passa un doigt sous le menton de Juvia et le lui releva avant d'ajouter tout en ne la lâchant pas des yeux :

_ Je voulais juste te voir, y'a pas de mal à ça ? Tu passes tellement de temps ici que j'arrive pas à te voir. En plus, depuis que tu es occupé, il y'a Meredy qui n'arrête pas de m'embêter parce qu'elle n'a personne avec qui jouer. Soupira Loki.

_ Tu sais très bien que je n'y peux rien ; c'est mon boulot. Expliqua Juvia.

_ Juvia, j'espère que tu ne vas pas...

_ Loki ! Je sais, arrête de te faire du soucis. Déclara Juvia en le coupant dans la progression de sa phrase et en s'éloignant quelques peu de lui.

_ Je veux juste ton bien Juvia, tu le sais ça non ? Demanda sincèrement Loki.

Elle fit un sourire et se rapprocha avant de lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue. Elle l'enlaça ensuite rapidement avant d'ajouter :

_ Je le sais déjà, tu me le répètes très souvent. Merci Loki. Remercia sincèrement Juvia.

_ Bien, si t'as compris ça au moins, je m'en vais ! Mais pense quand même à venir nous rendre une petite visite, surtout à Meredy... Je vais devenir fou ! S'apitoya Loki.

Juvia rigola face à ce qu'il dit. Elle savait à quel point Meredy pouvait être pleine d'énergie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas une jeune enfant. Elle avait juste un an de moins que Loki et elle.

_ J'y penserai. Répondit Juvia.

Loki sourit. Il finit par s'évaporer sous une pluie d'étoile dorée, non sans avoir au passage secrètement ( sans que Juvia ne le sache ) observé d'un regard plein de dédain Sting. Sting n'avait rien saisit de cette discussion et surtout, il n'avait pas compris en quoi il avait mérité ce regard plein de haine. Il s'était sentit de trop. De plus, Loki ne semblait pas du tout le porter en sympathie dans son coeur.

_ Tu es plutôt proche de ce Loki... C'est ton copain ? Demanda Sting.

Il tenta de garder une expression des plus neutres possible, mais il savait au fond de lui que la manière dont il le demandait devait faire penser à quelqu'un de jaloux. Juvia prit des couleurs.

_ Non pas du tout ! Loki est plus comme un frère pour moi... Il agit juste tout le temps de cette manière avec tous le monde...

Sting était peu convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Si de son côté à elle, elle ne ressentait pas de sentiment particulier pour Loki, en ce qui le concernait, il avait des doutes. Il avait quand même l'air de plutôt tenir à elle. Et cela, pas qu'un peu.

_ Je vais faire ma valise. Tu ferais mieux de revenir demain pour ma mission.

_ Je ne sais pas si je viendrai... Révéla Juvia.

Ce que dit Juvia l'attrista. Il aurait voulu le soutien de Juvia. Sting savait qu'il n'était pas clair et pas juste. Un moment il tentait de repousser de toutes ses forces Juvia quand il avait le pré-sentiment qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui et quand il voyait un de ses amis débarqué et agir de manière plutôt proche avec elle, il voulait la monopoliser et qu'elle s'intéresse seulement à lui. Sting devait rajouter à sa liste de défaut, celui d'égocentrique. Mais bien évidement... Il n'avouerai pas ce genre de chose. Il ressentait tellement de confusion en lui.

_ D'accord... Fut la seule réponse que donna Sting.

Juvia fit une légère moue, avant de finalement s'évaporer. Le silence de la pièce envahit Sting. Assis sur son lit, il prend conscience du fait qu'il était réellement perdu. Il prit sa valise en dessous de son lit et commença à la remplir de vêtement qu'il partit prendre dans son tiroir. Il espérait désormais à tout prix que Yukino accepte ses sentiments durant cette mission. Sting ne tiendrait définitivement plus très longtemps dans cette situation. Il commençait à douter de ses sentiments, et cela pas qu'un peu...

Le lendemain, Sting fut en avance au lieu de rendez-vous à la gare. Il restait dix bonnes minutes avant l'arrivée de Yukino et le départ du train. La veille il l'avait passé à ruminer en rangeant ses affaires. Il avait à peine manger et avait eu du mal à dormir. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir. Et au final, cela ne l'avait mené nulle part, sauf à être encore plus fatigué. Il s'était forcé à manger quelque chose le matin. Yukino finit par arriver cinq minutes avant le départ du train. Sting lui passa son ticket qu'il avait acheté à l'avance. Yukino le remercia. Elle trouvait Sting de plus en plus attentionné en sa compagnie. En montant dans le train, les deux jeunes gens trouvèrent vite une cabine vide dans laquelle ils prirent place. Le train démarra alors. Sting regarda par la fenêtre en silence. Yukino l'observa. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude Sting était plus joyeux. Il semblait également plutôt fatigué.

_ Sting-san ça va ? Demanda Yukino inquiète.

Il regarda dans sa direction et vit qu'il était en train de l'inquiéter par la manière dont il agissait. Il décida alors de tout chasser de sa tête, et de se concentrer seulement sur le fait qu'il était en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait.

_ T'en fais pas, je vais bien. J'étais juste tellement excité de faire cette mission que j'ai à peine dormit cette nuit. Mentit Sting d'un grand sourire.

_ D-d'accord. Fit Yukino, peu convaincue mais elle préféra ne pas insister.

Sting discuta alors avec Yukino. Il passait vraiment un bon moment, mais au fond de lui, il persistait toujours dans un coin de sa tête l'image de Juvia. Il avait énormément de mal à la chasser de ses pensées. Finalement, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Sting finit par s'assoupir.

 __ Sting..._

 _Une voix l'appelait. Mais il avait du mal à reconnaître à qui cette voix appartenait..._

 __ Sting..._

 _Sting avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix. Pourtant, il aurait bien voulu. Elle était si envoûtante. Il voulait se laisser bercer par celle-ci. Elle était d'une douceur... Il aurait pu s'y perdre. Il vit alors apparaître au loin une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et de couleur bleu clair. Elle lui faisait un sourire. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper mais celle-ci se mit à courir. Il la poursuivit alors. Elle riait tandis que Sting courait de toutes ses forces pour la rattraper. Finalement, il arriva à sa hauteur et l'attrapa. Mais les deux jeunes gens finirent par tomber au sol. La jeune fille continuait de rire. Sting quant à lui se rapprocha de son cou et l'embrassa légèrement. La jeune fille gémit. Sting fut surpris. Le brin de voix était différent. Il releva alors sa tête, et vit cette fois de longs cheveux qui était pour le coup de nuance de bleu plus foncé. Il s'éloigna de plusieurs centimètres. Mais la jeune fille le rattrapa bien vite et le ramena près de son corps. Elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces et vint ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sting se sentit prisonnier de ce baiser. Il ne se sentait pas de force de résister face à ces lèvres. La jeune fille ouvrit alors de peu ses lèvres pour faire sortir sa langue qu'elle vint poser sur les lèvres de Sting. Celui-ci ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser un accès au membre rose étranger qui tentait de s'introduire. Leurs langues firent alors un ballet enfiévré. Elles se mélangeaient et se confondaient. Sting avait de plus en plus chaud. L'odeur de la jeune fille se rependait en lui. Il se sentait envoûté. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ce baiser s'arrête, bien qu'il sentait que la jeune fille n'était pas la fille qu'il avait voulu au départ ; il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser. Sting s'enivrait toujours un peu plus de l'odeur de la jeune fille. Il s'éloigna alors des lèvres de la jeune fille pour rependre son souffle. Elle aussi était essoufflée. Sting lui lécha son cou. Une symphonie de son passa l'entrailles de ses lèvres. Elle s'agitait sous l'exquise torture que lui faisait subir Sting. Sting fit passer une main sous ses fesses pour la coller encore plus à lui. Elle sentait toute sa virilité contre sa partie la plus intime. Elle se frotta à lui. Sting grogna. La sensation était bien trop bonne. Il allait devenir fou. Il se mit lui aussi à remuer tandis que la jeune fille ne cessait désormais d'haleter. Elle finit par se cambrer violemment, l'excitation l'ayant transporté quelques secondes un peu plus haut dans le plaisir. Sting sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il ramena de nouveau ses lèvres vers celle de la jeune fille. Elle s'éloigna ensuite et l'observa attentivement avant de prononcer de ses lèvres pulpeuse distinctement :_

 __ Sting, réveilles-toi..._

 _Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulut lui dire au début. Tandis qu'il voulait de nouveau l'embrasser, celle-ci posa son index sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher._

 __ Sting, réveilles-toi..._

 ___ Sting, réveilles-toi, on est arrivé. L'appela Yukino tout en le secouant légèrement.

Sting se réveilla alors... Et voulut mourir. Il avait fait un rêve érotique. Mais ceci n'était pas le pire. Le pire fut que ce rêve ne s'était pas produit avec Yukino mais plutôt avec Juvia. Tandis que Yukino ramassait sa valise, Sting jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son entrejambe. Elle était un peu gonflé, mais rien de bien grave, il arriverait à le dissimuler facilement et cela partirait vite fait s'il pensait à autre chose. En tout cas, une chose était sûre pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas aller _se vider._ Il se sentirait sinon trop coupable à la fin, il se connaissait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Il ramassa lui aussi sa valise, et put sortir du vagon avec Yukino. Ils entamèrent alors leurs marches jusqu'à la demeure du client. Sting repensa de nouveau à son rêve. Il espérait réellement qu'il ne s'était pas trahit en gémissant ou autre, mais apparemment non. Yukino n'agissait pas de manière étrange. Il en remercia le ciel. Il n'aurait pas supporté de s'expliquer. Sting était chamboulé. Apparemment, ses hormones avaient décidé de lui jouer un sale tour. Il tenta de penser à autre chose, sinon il n'arriverait pas à calmer son excitation. Il préféra observer les alentours. La petite ville était calme. Beaucoup d'enfants couraient dans les rues. Les gens étaient très polis. A chaque fois que Sting et Yukino croisaient une personne, celle-ci leurs disait bonjour. La seule chose qui était étrange, c'était qu'on pouvait voir au loin, qu'une bonne partie de certaine habitation était détruite, et que des personnes étaient sur le chantier, pour construire et s'occuper du tout. Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant la maison du client. Sting toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement. Un vieil homme apparut sur le pas de la porte.

_ Oui, c'est pour quoi donc ? Questionna-t-il.

_ On est ici pour la mission. Répondit Sting.

Le vieil homme les regarda surprit avant de pousser un léger soupir gêné. Sting et Yukino ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Sting et Yukino le suivirent donc. Il les ramena vers ce qui semblait être le salon. Le vieil homme s'assit sur un fauteuil, tandis que Sting et Y ukino s'assirent sur le canapé.

_ Je suis le maire de ce village, Takashi Yamaguchi. Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à faire tous ce chemin pour rien. Commença le vieil homme.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Yukino surprise.

_ Et bien, hier à peine, un petit groupe de la guilde de Fairy Tail est passé par là et s'en est chargé. Ils étaient sur une mission ici, autre que celle dont vous êtes venus, et en ayant détruit une partie du village, ils se sont en même temps occupés sans le savoir du voleur, qui passait par là et qui a été mis K.O. On a donc pu le rattraper et il a pu être ramené en prison. Il n'était pas très futé, sa capture a donc été très rapide. Expliqua le vieil homme.

Sting et Yukino furent abasourdis. Fairy Tail respectait parfaitement sa réputation : destruction en masse de tous ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin.

_ Je peux juste savoir comment s'appelle la personne qui a détruit une partie du village ? Demanda Sting avec curiosité, mais ayant déjà sa petite idée de qui ça pouvait être.

_ Attendez, si je me souviens bien, il s'agissait d'un certain... Salamander ! Mais j'ai des doutes, étant donné qu'ils ont refusé la récompense. Révéla le maire.

Bingo ! Sting avait vu juste. Cela ne pouvait être que l'oeuvre de Natsu-san ! Il n'avait pas eu tort. Cela ne l'étonnait pas en même temps. En attendant, Sting et Yukino était quand même venus pour rien.

_ Bien, je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer alors. Proposa Yukino.

_ Attendez, je tiens à me faire pardonner. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes venus ici pour rien. J'aurai dû avertir que la mission était finie plus rapidement. Se sentit coupable le viel homme.

_ Non, ne vous en faites pas, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir. Répliqua Yukino.

_ Mais tout de même ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'aimerai que vous restiez ici un jour. Vous pourriez repartir demain. Et en attendant, vous profiteriez de la ville. Vous auriez un repas ici, et je vous propose même de dormir ici. Il y'a des chambres. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda le maire.

Sting et Yukino s'observèrent. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Ils hocherent donc de la tête et acceptèrent la proposition du maire. Ils laissèrent leur valise et sortirent se balader. Des servantes allaient posé les bagages dans les chambres respectives. Sting et Yukino se baladèrent dans les allées dans les rues, avant de trouver un petit café assez mignon. Ils décidèrent de prendre un repas ici. Ils s'installèrent et purent commander rapidement. Ils mangèrent sur la terrasse pour ainsi profiter du bon temps. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se baladèrent dans les petits magasin. En chemin, Yukino finit par interpeller Sting :

_ Sting-san, je voulais te dire que j'adore vraiment la boîte à musique que tu m'as offerte. Je l'écoute tous les soirs. Avoua Yukino les joues légèrement rosées.

Sting le remarqua et il se dit qu'il avait peu être une chance finalement. Ce soir même, il était décidé à se confier à Yukino. Ainsi, Yukino et Sting passèrent leur journée à se promener dans chaque petit magasin de la ville.

Il était déjà plus de six heures du soir lorsque Yukino et Sting retournèrent à la demeure du maire. Ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre respective pour se changer avant de manger à sept heures. Sting prit une douche, s'habilla et se posa sur son lit. Il restait encore du temps avant le diner. Il pensa au fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Juvia une seule fois de la journée. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'après le dîner, il était décidé à aller dire ses sentiments à Yukino. Néanmoins, même problème : il n'avait toujours pas demander à Juvia comment faire pour la contacter lorsqu'il le voulait. Elle apparaissait un peu quand elle le voulait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait. Pendant une demi seconde, il l'imagina avec Loki. Il chassa vite fait cette idée de sa tête. Il aurait aimé que Juvia apparaisse pour qu'elle lui donne de ses conseils. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas encouragé, et pour dire vrai, cela lui manquait un peu. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un enfant gaté, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Enfin, l'heure vint pour Sting de descendre. Il retrouva devant les escaliers Yukino. Ils allèrent donc ensemble jusque dans le salon. Le repas qu'on leur servit fut énorme. Cela faisait un moment que Sting n'avait pas mangé de cette façon. Il avait l'habitude de manger autant en compagnie de Rogue. Sting se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Rogue convenablement depuis un très long moment. Il avait été tellement occupé et il y avait eu tellement de changement cette dernière semaine. Il tenait absolument à aller parler à son meilleur ami lorsqu'il rentrerait de mission. Il était peiné de s'être rendu compte de cela que maintenant. Sting trouvait que les choses lui échappaient un peu trop dernièrement. Son ancienne routine lui manquait un peu. Il tenta de chasser toutes ses pensées négatives. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, le dîner fut enfin finit. Le maire avait été avec eux. Ils avaient pu discuter de plein de chose, les deux mages avaient également fait le récit de quelqu'une de leurs meilleures missions. Sting et Yukino ne regrettait définitivement pas d'être resté. Alors qu'il se levèrent de table pour aller se coucher, Sting interpella Yukino.

_ Yukino attend. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Confia Sting.

_ Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Yukino.

_ Je préférai qu'on en parle au calme...

_ Tu n'as qu'à venir dans ma chambre alors Sting-san si tu veux. Proposa Yukino.

Sting accepta l'offre. Il la suivit donc dans le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il avait le trac. C'était une sensation assez étrange. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait avouer à quelqu'un qu'il l'aimait. Il était extrêmement nerveux. Ce fut dans cet instant que l'absence de Juvia se fit cruellement ressentir. Sting devait néanmoins se débrouiller seul. Yukino ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle invita Sting à prendre place sur le lit, tandis qu'elle ferma la porte et partit le rejoindre. Elle attendit alors que Sting parle. Pour Sting, tous se jouait désormais maintenant. Il lui fallait absolument que sa confession soit superbement réussit et surtout, qu'elle marque Yukino. Il attrapa soudainement la main droite de Yukino, la prenant au dépourvue. Cependant, elle ne retira pas sa main. Il l'observa alors de la manière la plus tendre qu'il soit capable de faire, respira un bon coup et se lança :

_ Yukino... Je suis amoureux de toi depuis un long moment déjà. Avoua Sting du tac au tac.

Yukino resta sans voix. Elle ne s'y attendais pas du tout. Elle s'était mise à parler avec Sting réellement depuis peu de temps, bien qu'elle le connaisse depuis un moment, mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à cela de la part de Sting.

_ Sting...

_ Attends Yukino. Poursuivit Sting, ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de continuer.

Il eut un coup de chaud à l'entente de Yukino qui prononçait son nom sans utiliser de suffixe. Il la coupa parce qu'il tenait absolument à tout lui révéler d'une traite pour ne pas avoir à s'arrêter et à recommencer, parce que ce serait plus dur. Elle resta silencieuse. Lorsque Sting vit cela, il reprit son discours.

_ Je sais que je suis fou de te dire ça comme ça, surtout qu'on se parle vraiment que depuis pas longtemps. Mais, je t'aime depuis un moment déjà, et à vrai dire, je voulais être plus proche de toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris sur moi-même et que j'ai commencé à venir te parler. Yukino, tu es la seule pour moi. J'espère vraiment recevoir une réponse positive de ta part. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère qu'on pourra continuer à être de bon ami. Confia Sting.

Voilà, il avait dit ce qu'il ressentait. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de Yukino. Il baissa les yeux. C'était tout de même gênant de se déclarer ainsi. Il sentit alors une pression sur sa main et se rappela qu'il tenait la main de Yukino. En levant les yeux vers elle, il vit qu'elle avait les joues toutes rouges et qu'elle le regardait profondément.

_ Sting, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'adore passer du temps avec toi. C'est toujours magique. Je veux vraiment que notre relation reste intact. Ta présence à mes côtés m'est vraiment importante. Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment important pour moi. J-je pense que je veux bien essayer de sortir avec toi pour voir ce que ça donnera... Si tu en es d'accord... J-je te laisse prendre soin de moi. Avoua Yukino rouge tomate.

Sting crut rêver. Yukino venait d'accepter d'essayer d'être sa petite amie. Il pensa sincèrement avoir mal entendue, mais il comprit à la tête qu'elle faisait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il voyait juste. Elle avait réellement prononcé ces paroles. Il se rapprocha alors de celle-ci et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Les lèvres de Yukino était chaude et moite. Elle se laissa faire dans le baiser. Sting s'éloigna finalement de ses lèvres après un moment. Sting sentit qu'il rougissait lui aussi. Il s'éventa à l'aide de ses mains.

_ I-il fait chaud ici ! S'exprima Sting embarrassé en tentant de se détourner de l'ambiance gênante.

_ O-oui... Ajouta Yukino d'une petite voix.

_ Bien, je pense qu'il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre. Déclara Sting.

Il se leva, fit une légère bise sur la joue de Yukino avant de s'en aller en vitesse, en n'oubliant pas de refermer la porte derrière lui. Si quelqu'un passait et voyait la tête choquée de Yukino, on comprendrait vite fait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et rentra à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il se posa sur le lit et... Voilà. Il l'avait fait. Il s'était confessé à la fille de ses rêves. Elle avait hanté tant de ses nuits. Elle avait fini par accepter d'essayer de sortir avec lui. Il devrait être l'homme le plus heureux au monde ; ses efforts avaient fini par payer. Et pourtant... Il ne ressentait pas l'extrême joie qu'il aurait cru ressentir. Il était heureux, il ne pouvait pas mentir, mais... Il y'avait quelques chose qu'il n'allait pas. Pire encore, l'image de Juvia ne cessait de s'imposer dans son esprit. Il avait envie de crier de toutes ses forces. Les Dieux semblaient s'acharner sur lui. Son bonheur ne pouvait-il donc jamais être complet ? Alors qu'il s'allongea sur le lit, Juvia et Loki apparurent dans sa chambre.

_ Apparemment, il a réussit dans ce qu'il voulait, tu peux donc arrêter Juvia. Commença Loki.

_ Loki, c'est à moi de m'en charger !

_ Mais je voulais juste te donner un coup de main ! Rétorqua Loki.

_ Loki ! S'énerva Juvia. Il soupira.

_ D'accord, j'ai compris, je m'en vais. Il s'évapora.

Une fois de plus, Sting n'avait rien compris à l'échange entre Juvia et Loki. Il s'assit sur son lit. Juvia soupira avant de regarder Sting.

_ Je reviens juste de la chambre de Yukino. Elle a accepté d'essayer de sortir avec moi. Je sors donc désormais avec Juvia. Tu vois, j'avais raison ; finalement ça a marché de lui demander maintenant.

Sting lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait. Juvia écoutait tout attentivement. Lorsque Sting releva la tête pour regarder l'expression de Juvia, il ne vit qu'un sourire remplie de réel joie pour lui.

_ Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi Sting. Tu sors enfin avec la fille que tu aimes. Tu dois vraiment être super heureux. Renchérit Juvia.

Et là, tout se brisa en Sting. Un énorme sentiment de culpabilité se manifesta en lui. Il était bouleversé.

_ Maintenant que tu sors avec Yukino-san, je vais pouvoir m'en aller. J'en ai fini avec ma mission. Annonça Juvia.

_ Q-quoi ? S'affola Sting.

Non ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. N'allait-elle donc jamais revenir ? Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait assumé seul que Juvia resterait mais il aurait dû se douter qu'elle finirait par partir s'il sortait avec la fille qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir Juvia. Il commença à regretter de s'être confessé à Yukino. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu plus, et surtout, il aurait dû s'expliquer avec Juvia. Elle allait repartir alors que la situation était étrange entre eux deux ? Ca, il ne le voulait pas.

_ Je vais y aller. Expliqua Juvia.

_ Non attends ! Désespéra Sting en lui attrapant le poignet.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte aussi rapidement. C'était trop rapide. Il avait l'impression de tout perdre. C'était une sensation horrible. Il était au bord de la crise. Il avait la sensation que Juvia s'en fichait de l'amitié qui les unissait.

_ T-tu vas partir comme ça ? Tu comptes pas revenir ? C'est la fin ? Et nous, on ne se reverra pus jamais ? Dit-il avec émotion.

Sting détestait plus que tout le fait qu'il se sente triste. Il en pleurerait presque, mais sa fierté faisait tout son possible pour qu'il tienne bon. C'est à cet instant que Sting se rendit compte que Juvia était bien trop importante pour lui. Tant de sentiments remontèrent en lui. Sting commença à penser que peut-être il avait tout gâché. Il avait eu peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour Juvia, mais le fait qu'elle parte lui faisait prendre conscience de certaine chose. Il aurait dû tellement faire plus...

_ Je reviendrai peut-être dans un mois pour contrôler, mais tu peux te débrouiller seul maintenant. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. Faut que j'y aille maintenant... Insista Juvia.

Sting ne savait plus quoi faire pour la retenir. Après tout, si elle voulait partir, c'était son droit. A part être un mauvais ami, il n'était rien de plus pour elle. Sting se sentait mal. Elle lui échappait d'une certaine manière. Sting se comportait réellement comme un goujat. Il la voulait à ses côtés à tout prix alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas possible... Ou en tout cas, pas dans leur situation où ils n'étaient pas capable de s'expliquer clairement sur leurs sentiments.

_ Au revoir Sting.

Elle s'avança, le prit légèrement dans ses bras et elle s'évapora. Sting était seul. Il n'avait plus personne. Il se leva, se posta face au mur et là, son poing finit violemment contre le mur.

_ Merde ! Putain ! S'énerva Sting.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas discuter avec Juvia ? Il n'était pas dupe. Juvia ne reviendrait sûrement plus jamais. Il aurait dû mettre les choses au clair avec Juvia. Il commença à regretter la manière dont il s'était comporté. Il s'accroupit au sol. Ses genoux touchèrent avec violence le sol. Il appuya son bras contre le mur et mit sa tête dedans. Le calme de la pièce le berça doucement. Il rigola légèrement avant d'éclater de rire puis de se calmer. Soudainement, les larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à les retenir. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible. Il était un idiot. Bien sur qu'il avait besoin de Juvia. Il n'était rien sans elle... Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas rester à se morfondre ainsi. Après tout, maintenant il sortait avec Yukino, et ça, il pouvait au moins essayer de le conserver intact. Sting s'endormit à même le sol. Si Sting avait perdu Juvia, il ferait néanmoins le nécessaire pour conserver une relation des plus meilleures avec Yukino.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la mission et le départ de Juvia. Sting était peu confiant sur son possible retour. D'un autre côté, Sting et Yukino tentaient de se découvrir un peu plus chaque jour. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas averti les gens de la guilde du fait qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ils préféraient garder cela secret pour voir ce que ça donnerait. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas cacher le fait qu'ils passaient encore plus de temps ensemble. Sting tentait de se changer un maximum les idées en étant avec Yukino, néanmoins, le soir lorsqu'il retournait chez lui, il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Il passait son temps à se rappeler quelques bribes de souvenir avec Juvia. Justement, en cette instant, c'était le soir. Sting se rappelait sa première rencontre avec Juvia. Elle l'avait surpris en train de faire ses besoins. C'était vraiment une situation gênante, il s'en rappelait encore. Malgré elle, Juvia était passée pour une perverse à chacune de ses entrées. Néanmoins, dans le lot, Sting n'était pas mieux ; entre la scène de la salle de bains et puis surtout, son rêve érotique... Il était lui aussi un sacré pervers. Toutes ces choses étaient des nouveautés pour Sting. Il n'avait jamais vécu de situation aussi farfelues dans sa vie. S'il y'avait bien une chose que Sting regrettait par dessus tout, c'était le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage de discuter avec Juvia de leurs sentiments respectifs, surtout quand il prenait désormais conscience qu'il était tombé amoureux de Juvia. Et oui, il l'assumait enfin, après avoir tout fait pour faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Il était tombé amoureux de Juvia tellement rapidement que ça l'avait effrayait. Ca n'avait pas été aussi rapide avec Yukino. Il avait eu du mal à accepter le fait que Juvia mette sans dessus dessous tous ses sentiments qu'il pensait connaître parfaitement. Cependant, les regrets et remords... Tout cela était trop tard. Il était désormais avec Yukino. Il ne comptait pas la laisser tomber ainsi. Elle n'avait pas mérité cela. Elle était une gentille fille, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir de cette manière. Sting était donc décidé à laisser tous ses sentiments pour Juvia de côté. Il n'aurait peut-être pas tant de mal que ça. Après tout, peut-être que le fait que Juvia ne soit pas à ses côtés allait se révéler bénéfique pour lui. Il pourrait au moins essayer de l'oublier rapidement. Rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer...

... Et quel échec ! Sting n'en pouvait plus. Une autre semaine venait de passer. En tout, ça faisait donc un mois depuis le départ de Juvia. Sting se haissait de faire ça, mais Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer son temps à espérer que Juvia apparaisse. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucun signe qu'elle allait se ramener. Sting était minable mais... Il voulait vraiment qu'elle revienne. Il avait envie de la voir. Il commençait à avoir du mal à se mentir à lui-même. Désormais, même lorsqu'il embrassait Yukino, le visage de Juvia lui venait en mémoire. C'était vraiment gênant et assez irrespectueux pour Yukino. Et lorsqu'il avait essayé d'aller plus loin ensemble, Sting avait eu soudainement un blocage. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu. Et si le visage de Juvia lui était venu encore en tête, en pleine action avec Yukino ? Il n'aurait pas pu se regarder dans une glace et surtout, il n'aurait pas pu regarder Yukino dans les yeux par la suite : c'était une limite que Sting ne voulait pas franchir. Il ne supporterait pas de faire cela. C'était bien trop sérieux. c'était pour cela qu'il avait préféré mettre un stop à toute la situation. Sting avait vraiment besoin de conseil. Il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou. Il lui fallait se confier à quelqu'un tout en restant et étant malin. Il ne devait pas révéler la vérité. Il décida que la meilleure personne avec qui discuter était Rogue. En effet, Rogue se révélait souvent de très bon conseil et discours. En arrivant donc à la guilde, il se dirigea vers Rogue, qui était assis dans un coin du bar. Il prit place à ses côtés, et lui demanda direct :

_ Rogue, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes des conseils. C-c'est pour un ami. Mentit Sting.

Il ne voulait tout de même pas révéler que c'était pour lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Rogue n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait que le conseil était pour lui-même, mais ça, il se garda de le dire à Sting, surtout qu'il savait que sinon il le ferait fuir.

_ Tu veux quoi comme conseil ? Interrogea Rogue de son expression neutre.

_ Alors voilà : en fait, mon ami était amoureux d'une fille depuis un long moment, mais il ne savait pas comment se déclarer à elle, alors il a reçu l'aide d'une autre fille qu'il a rencontré, et finalement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il a fini par tomber amoureux de l'autre fille. Sauf que maintenant, il sort avec la première fille et il ne veut pas la blesser en la lassant tomber, mais il aime sincèrement la deuxième fille... Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Demanda Sting avec une légère pointe de désespoir.

Rogue eut bien du mal à suivre le fil de l'histoire, et son expression ahurit le montrait bien. Mais finalement, il pensa discerner le tout. Il soupira donc un bon coup avant de dire :

_ Elle était sacrément dure ton histoire à suivre.

_ C-c'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de mon ami.

 _Sting ne sait pas mentir..._ Pensa Rogue en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel, néanmoins, il ne fit rien de plus.

_ Bon, voilà ce que j'en pense. Ton ami devrait arrêter tout de suite de sortir avec l'autre fille. Ca ne le mènera nulle part.

_ Oui mais la fille n'a rien fait de mal pour se faire jeter ainsi. Répliqua Sting.

_ C'est pas pour autant qu'il faut rester avec elle s'il l'aime pas. En plus, il est en train de se faire du mal, parce qu'il n'est pas avec celle qu'il aime. C'est dur de se séparer de quelqu'un, mais vaut mieux ça que de faire souffrir inutilement la fille. En plus, plus il va durer, plus la séparation sera difficile et douloureuse des deux côtés. C'est compliqué, mais en amour faut parfois savoir être égoiste pour ne pas regretter après au final... Expliqua Rogue.

Sting l'observa. Rogue semblait dire tout cela en connaissance de cause. Il fut extrêmement surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue s'intéresser à l'amour, mais peut-être s'était-il trompé ou avait-il mal vu. Il ne savait pas. Le conseil de Rogue était véridique. Il était vrai que s'il tardait trop, Yukino et lui en souffrirait à la fin. C'était horrible pour Yukino, mais il lui fallait lui révéler la vérité. Celle-ci passa justement les portes de la guilde. Elle semblait être à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il la vit alors avec les yeux rouges. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise.

_ Merci Rogue pour le conseil !

_ 'Pas de quoi. Répondit Rogue alors que Sting s'en allait déjà retrouver Yukino.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dehors. Il la ramena vers les petits escaliers non loin des portes de la guilde. C'était ici que Sting avait donné pour la première fois à Yukino la boîte à musique. Un cadeau qui n'était au final même pas de lui. Il aurait dû donner cette boîte à Juvia. Il avait vu le regard d'envie qu'elle avait eu sur la boîte, mais il n'avait pas réagit. Trop préoccupé par son envie de faire plaisir à Yukino, il avait délaissé Juvia. Mais Sting n'était pas là pour se rappeler ça. Il passa ses pouces sous les yeux de Yukino pour lui effacer les dernières traces de larme.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Yukino ? Demanda-t-il sincèrement inquiet.

A peine eut-il finit de parler, que Yukino se remit à pleurer. Il la prit alors dans ses bras. Il espérait à tout prix qu'il n'était pas la cause de cela. Il n'avait encore rien dit. Peut-être trouvait-elle qu'il ne lui accordait que peu d'attention. Sincèrement, Sting pensait que Yukino aurait mieux fait de le détester.

_ S-Sting... J-je dois t'avouer quelque chose... Dit Yukino entre deux sanglots.

Sting était perplexe, mais il préféra se taire pour la laisser continuer. Elle s'éloigna quelques peu de lui, s'essuya les yeux et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Sting... Je suis désolé. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié et encore moins ton amour... Je suis horrible. Je suis sortie avec toi en pensant pouvoir oublier... Rogue. Je suis amoureuse de lui, mais comme je me suis dit qu'il ne devait rien ressentir pour moi, j'ai décidé de me défaire des sentiments que j'avais pour lui... Mais j'y arrive pas. Je peux pas continuer à me mentir plus longtemps à moi-même. Je suis sincèrement désolé Sting, mais je peux pas continuer à te faire espérer plus longtemps. Eclata en sanglots Yukino.

Pour le coup, ce fut une surprise générale pour Sting. S'il y avait cru. Yukino était amoureuse de Rogue, et il n'avait rien vu... Il ne connaissait réellement pas bien Yukino...

_ Yukino, tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer pour moi. C'est plutôt moi celui qui est horrible. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'une autre fille. C'est celle qui m'as donné des conseils pour justement te conquérir. Mais j'ai refusé de me l'avouer à moi-même que je l'aimais, et voici où nous en sommes aujourd'hui par ma faute. Si j'avais pas fait ma tête de mule, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ne t'en fais pas, tout est réellement de ma faute. Et je pense que tu devrais dire ce que tu ressens à Rogue, tu le regretteras toujours sinon.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Yukino d'être surprise. Au final, il était tous deux sortis ensemble alors qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Ils auraient pu s'éviter tant de souffrance... Mais le mal était déjà fait. Yukino s'avança et prit dans ses bras Sting. Elle le serra fortement.

_ Sting, tu n'es pas le seul fautif. J'aurai dû refuser aussi. Ne te blâmes pas je t'en prie. J'ai passé de réel bon moment avec toi, je ne regrette rien du tout. J'ai connu tellement d'amour de ta part, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Je veux absolument qu'on reste amis, si tu le veux bien sur...

A l'entente de ce que lui dit Yukino, Sting la serra fortement lui aussi.

_ Bien sur Yukino qu'on restera amis ! La question se pose même pas. Moi aussi, j'ai passé de merveilleux moments en ta compagnie. J'étais vraiment amoureux de toi. Tu es et resteras la première fille dont j'ai été réellement amoureux. J'oublierai jamais cela. Tu comptes énormément pour moi.

Yukino sourit face à ses paroles et versa même une petite larme. Sting était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle s'écarta de Sting et lui dit :

_ Sting, je me suis décidée : je vais révéler mes sentiments à Rogue. Peut-être que ce sera un échec, mais au moins, je n'aurai pas de regret de ne pas l'avoir fait ! Toi aussi, tu devrais aller dire ce que tu ressens à...

_ Juvia.

_ Juvia voilà ! Tu ne veux quand même pas prendre le risque qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre non ? Raisonna Yukino.

_ Ma situation est beaucoup plus compliqué que la tienne. J'ai joué les idiots, c'est fini pour moi, j'ai aucune chance de réussir maintenant...

Yukino fixa Sting d'un regard dure.

_ Sting, je ne te savais pas aussi peureux. Il faut que tu prennes sur toi, tu le regretteras toute ta vie sinon, c'est ça que tu veux ? Tu es douée pour donner des conseils au gens, mais tu as du mal à respecter tes propres conseils. Tu dois avoir plus confiance en toi Sting ! Tu es un garçon merveilleux, n'importe qui aura de la chance de sortir avec toi. Il faut que tu te lances désormais. Encouragea Yukino.

Sting regarda la femme qu'il avait aimait. Elle avait raison. En ce moment, autour de Sting, tout le monde avait raison sauf lui apparemment. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. L'amour le rendait vraiment trouillard. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Il devait absolument parler à Juvia. Il ne pourrait sinon jamais tourner la page et il y aurait toujours un manque dans son coeur et des regrets. Sting baissa la tête et sourit.

_ Merci Yukino, je suis vraiment pathétique en ce moment... Dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_ Tu n'es pas pathéthique Sting : tu es juste amoureux. Démontra Yukino.

Au même moment, Rogue passa les portes de la guilde. Il se dirigea vers Sting et Yukino. Et vit les yeux rouges de Yukino.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Yukino ? S'inquiéta Rogue.

Yukino rougit violemment. Sting lui donna un coup de coude en souriant avant de se lever et de s'éloigner. Rogue voulut le poursuivre mais Yukino lui attrapa sa manche, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Au loin, Sting se retourna vers eux et cria :

_ BONNE CHANCE YUKINO ! Et il reprit son chemin en courant.

Ceci finit d'achever Yukino qui fut rouge tomate. Rogue ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Rogue.

Yukino respira un grand coup avant de se jeter à l'eau. Mieux valait ne pas avoir de regret, se répéta mentalement Yukino pour se donner du courage.

_Rogue... Je t'aime ! J-je t'aime et ça depuis longtemps. Je suis sortit avec Sting en espérant t'oublier parce que je me doutais que tu ne m'aimais pas mais finalement... Je n'ai pas réussis à t'oublier. Je viens de rompre avec Sting. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi ; je tenais juste à te révéler mes sentiments. Finit d'avouer Yukino.

Elle lâcha alors la manche de Rogue. Celui-ci était tout bonnement choqué. Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que Yukino et Sting sortaient ensemble. _Ca devait donc être Yukino l'une des filles de son histoire..._ Pensa Rogue. Il se passa une main sur sa tête et rougit quelque peu face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler.

_ Yukino, je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps, mais à vrai dire, je me doutais que Sting était aussi amoureux de toi... C'est pour ça que j'ai agis comme si tu ne m'intéressais pas... Si j'avais su ce que cet idiot allait faire, je lui aurais pas laissé la chance de se mettre avec toi. S'énerva quelque peu Rogue.

Désormais tout prenais un peu plus de sens pour Rogue.

_ Je te promets que je vais frapper Sting pour ne pas t'avoir chéri comme il le fallait. Il m'as avoué de manière vague qu'il s'intéressait à une autre fille. Et il osait jouer les jaloux quand je te parlais dans le passé. Il va passer un sale quart d'heure, crois-moi ! Jura Rogue.

Yukino ne put éviter le rire qui lui échappa. Rogue était juste trop mignon à vouloir défendre son honneur. Elle se leva des petits escaliers et embrassa doucement Rogue qui se laissa faire. Elle s'écarta à peine quelques secondes après de lui.

_ Tu n'en as pas besoin. Après tout, ça aura été un mal pour un bien. Tenta de raisonner Yukino.

Rogue la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement. Il devait avouer pour le coup qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être que finalement il devrait remercier Sting d'avoir laissé une fille aussi génial que Yukino. Il n'était désormais pas prêt à la laisser tomber. Yukino fut plus qu'heureuse. Si seulement elle avait eu du courage dans le passé, il aurait été ensemble depuis sûrement longtemps.

_ Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre t'avoir ! Promis Rogue.

Yukino se colla un peu plus à lui, tandis que Rogue lui souleva son menton et l'embrassa. Heureusement, tout ce finissait bien pour eux deux. Yukino eut une petite pensée pour Sting et espéra de tout coeur qu'il allait lui aussi pouvoir arranger sa situation !

Du côté de Sting, celui-ci venait juste de rentrer chez lui. Il espérait réellement que tous s'était bien passé pour Yukino. Elle le méritait vraiment. Maintenant, il lui fallait à tout prix entrer en contact avec Juvia. En se rendant dans sa chambre, il vit assis sur son lit à regarder ses albums photos, une jeune fille au long cheveux roses. Elle dégustait un pocky et semblait ne s'être pas rendu compte de la présence de Sting.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Prononça Sting sans s'en rendre compte.

La jeune fille tourna alors la tête. Elle sourit en le voyant, posa l'album en vitesse et se leva derechef. Elle vint se poster face à Sting.

_ Salut ! Moi c'est Meredy ! Je suis venue pour un contrôle sur ta vie amoureuse ! Expliqua-t-elle.

Le nom dit vaguement quelque chose à Sting. Puis il se souvint que dans le passé, Loki et Juvia avaient mentionné le nom d'une jeune fille nommé Meredy, et qui était pleine d'énergie. Il semblait que ce soit justement elle. Elle était apparemment là pour un contrôle... Mais quelque chose dérangeait Sting.

_ Pourquoi ce n'est pas Juvia qui est là ? C'est elle qui m'a aidé après tout.

Meredy fit une légère moue avant d'ajouter :

_ Juvia-chan ne voulait pas venir. Expliqua sans détour Meredy.

Sting en fut blessé, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il méritait. Comment allait-il réussir à s'expliquer avec Juvia si elle ne voulait même pas le voir ? Meredy l'observa et remarqua son regard triste.

_ Comment ça va avec ta petite amie ? Tout se passe bien ? Chercha à recueillir des informations Meredy.

Sting resta silencieux avant de finalement avouer :

_ Je viens à l'instant de rompre avec elle. J'ai découvert que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre... C'est Juvia. Avoua avec franchise Sting.

Les yeux de Meredy s'illuminèrent. Elle avait bien entendu. Le client de Juvia était amoureux d'elle.

_ Wahou ! Faut que je prévienne Juvia-chan ! S'extasia Meredy.

Alors qu'elle voulut s'en aller, Sting la stoppa.

_ Attends, où est Juvia ? J'aurai besoin de lui parler... Je veux lui dire moi-même ce que je ressens... Supplia presque Sting.

Meredy le fixa un long moment. Elle savait que Juvia s'intéressait à ce garçon, même si elle ne lui avait pas dit. En vérité, Meredy avait pris la décision d'elle-même de venir ici. Ni Juvia ni Loki n'étaient au courant de sa visite dans le monde des humains. Elle voulait avoir une idée du garçon auquel s'intéressait Juvia. Et surtout, elle voulait l'aider.

_ D'accord, je vais t'aider à lui parler. Je vais utiliser ma magie de lien sensoriel pour la ramener ici. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide par contre ! Détailla Meredy.

_ Tout ce que tu veux ! J'ai besoin de revoir Juvia. Je dois réparer mes erreurs...

Meredy activa sa magie. Soudainement, un cercle magique apparut sur le poignet de Sting et de Meredy.

_ Maintenant, il faut que tu penses fortement à Juvia, ça la fera apparaître... De force. Sourit Meredy.

Sting n'était pas réellement sûre que Juvia apparaisse avec joie mais il était tellement désespéré que Sting était prêt à se faire frapper s'il le fallait. Il pensa alors fortement à Juvia. Il se rappela des quelques moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, des quelques moments de joie, des conseils de Juvia, de ces idées pour conquérir Yukino... Il avait souvent discuter ensemble, il était arrivé quelques fois au début aussi que Juvia passe avec Sting la nuit à discuter d'idée toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres. Et encore, tout cela avait été très court. Très vite, la gêne s'était installé entre Sting et Juvia, et Sting regrettait énormément de n'avoir rien fait pour arrêter ça. A l'instant même, une lumière rose vive illumina la pièce avant que Juvia n'apparaisse et ne tombe sur le lit. Sting la fixa un long moment. Elle était là. Elle était réellement là. Il se sentit rougir.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que Juvia fait... Meredy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi Juvia a un lien sensoriel ? S'énerva au fur et à mesure de sa progression Juvia.

Elle se leva du lit, et alors qu'elle voulut continuer à engueuler Meredy, elle vit à ses côtés Sting. Son coeur rata un battement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et tout ça était dû au fait qu'elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Et désormais, elle se retrouvait à le voir après avoir passé un mois avec juste son souvenir en tête. Juvia voulut se tuer. Il était juste magnifique. Elle tenta de retrouver son sérieux et redirigea son regard vers Meredy qui souriait face à la scène.

_ Meredy ! Comment as-tu osé ? S'époumona Juvia.

C'était encore un coup de Meredy. Elle devait sûrement tenté de la rapprocher de Sting.

_ Retire à Juvia en vitesse le lien. Juvia devait aller retrouver Loki. Il va finir par s'inquiéter et se douter du fait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Expliqua Juvia.

_ Non ! Tant que vous n'aurez pas mis les choses au clair, vous ne pourrez tous les deux pas partir. Je dis surtout cela pour toi Juvia ! En attendant, je vais me promener. Déclara Meredy en rigolant, elle sortit en toute vitesse de la pièce et ferma la porte à clé. De derrière la porte, elle déclara :

_ Je reviens dans pas longtemps ! Y'a intérêt que vous ayez discuté à mon retour ! Avertit Meredy avant de définitivement s'en aller.

Juvia voulait pour le coup décidément la tuer. Elle ne pouvait même pas retourner dans le monde des esprits tant que Meredy ne retirait pas son lien sensoriel. Elle était donc coincée dans la chambre de Sting... Avec Sting. Elle se détourna de son regard. Elle avait les joues en feu. Le silence ne l'aidait en rien à calmer ses rougissements. Sting de son côté était comme tétanisé. Il fallait absolument qu'il engage la conversation avec Juvia. Il décida donc d'entamer par le plus banal.

_ Ca faisait un moment Juvia... Je t'attendais. Avoua Sting.

Il voulait être le plus direct possible. S'il voulait que ça marche, il se devait de faire son maximum pour être le plus ouvert, surtout quand on savait que pendant un long moment, la conversation entre eux deux avaient été dur.

_ J'aurai fait mon contrôle un peu plus tard. Répondit-elle froidement sans même se retourner.

_ Menteuse ! Meredy m'a avoué que tu ne voulais pas me voir. C'est même pour ça qu'elle est venue aujourd'hui. A cela, Juvia se retourna.

_ Juvia n'a jamais dit à Meredy de venir à sa place. Elle est venue d'elle-même. Expliqua Juvia, avant de baisser le regard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était retournée sans même sans apercevoir.

Elle ne voulait pas tellement avoir de discussion avec Sting. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrée le plus vite possible chez elle, surtout qu'elle commençait à se faire du soucis au sujet de Loki. Sting observa Juvia. Il voyait à quel point elle cherchait à éviter tout contact visuel avec lui.

_ Juvia, pourquoi tu évites mon regard ? Demanda Sting.

Il savait que c'était mal ce qu'il faisait. Tenter de la faire confronter ainsi, aussi violemment. Mais il cherchait une réponse positive, qui pourrait lui donner le courage de continuer. Et il l'obtenu. Elle rougit avec violence et voulut se retourner une nouvelle fois mais il lui attrapa le poignet cette fois-ci pour l'en empêcher. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se dégage brutalement de sa prise.

_ Ne m'approches pas ! Cria-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Voilà, tout était de pire en pire. Elle n'arrivait même plus à calmer ses émotions. Juvia se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle venait de se choquer elle-même. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'elle avait en elle la capacité de réagir aussi brutalement. Preuve que Sting avait une réel emprise sur ses sentiments. Quant à Sting, l'excès de colère de Juvia l'avait surpris. Jamais il ne l'avait vu s'énerver autant. Cela l'attristait d'en être la cause.

_ D-désolé... S'excusa soudainement Sting.

Juvia fit alors un rire dédaigneux. Elle s'étonnait à chaque fois un peu plus. Tant de côté mauvais ressortait d'elle. Elle se méprisait mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Questionna-t-elle en regardant le sol.

_ Je me suis mal comporté avec toi avant ton départ, et pendant un bon moment même... Je me suis comporté comme un con.

Juvia se souvenait très bien de tout ça. Elle avait fait comme si elle n'avait rien vu, comme si ça ne la touchait pas. Mais en vérité, Juvia avait souffert toutes les fois où Sting avait rabattu la carte Yukino. A chaque fois, il avait bien pris le soin de lui rappeler à quel point il aimait Yukino. Il était parfaitement au courant des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, et il avait fait l'idiot qui ne comprenait pas. Mais Juvia n'était pas mieux, elle avait aussi fait l'idiote qui ne remarquait rien. Au final, ils étaient tous les deux en tort. Ils auraient dû tenter de s'expliquer... Mais ils n'en avaient rien fait. Et aujourd'hui, leur relation ne ressemblait à plus rien.

_ Juvia s'en fiche. Mentit Juvia.

_ C'est faux. Tu ne me regardes même pas. Démontra Sting.

Juvia ne répondit même pas à ce que lui dit Sting. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien. Sting prit place à ses côtés sur le lit. Il posta ses coudes sur ses genoux et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

_ Juvia... J'ai rompu avec Yukino aujourd'hui. Confessa Sting.

Juvia crut mal entendre. Mais face au silence, elle comprit qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu. Elle était tout bonnement choqué. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Ca ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous deux. De toute façon, elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre... Mais il n'y a pas que ça... Je suis moi aussi tombé amoureux d'une autre personne...

Juvia ne chercha même pas à lui laisser le temps de continuer sa phrase. Elle se leva et voulut se réfugier dans la salle de bains. Mais cette fois, Sting n'était pas décidé à la laisser s'enfuir. Il réussirait à lui communiquer ses réels sentiments. Il l'attrapa donc et la ramena contre le mur. Elle tenta de s'extraire, mais la prise qu'il eut sur elle était bien trop forte pour qu'elle puisse s'en aller.

_ Laisse-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Cria Juvia.

_ NON ! TU RESTERAS LA ! Je veux que tu écoutes jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à te dire ! J'ai trop longtemps fuit, mais pas cette fois. Je vais tout te révéler et toi tu vas m'écouter. Faut qu'on arrête de fuir l'un et l'autre ! S'irrita Sting.

Face à Sting qui haussa le ton, Juvia se tût instantanément. Elle vit dans le regard de Sting une telle intensité. Voyant qu'il avait désormais l'attention de Juvia, Sting se lança. Il allait confier à Juvia ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait aucun mensonge. Peu importe si ça paraissait arrogant, ou mal dit, ou bien encore si c'était cru. Il ne lui cacherait rien.

_ Juvia, je m'excuse pour tous le mal que je t'ai fais. Je savais très bien qu'à ta manière d'agir, tu étais sûrement en train de tomber amoureuse de moi, et pourtant, j'ai fais comme si je ne voyais rien. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de sortir à tout prix avec Yukino. Je suis un sale égoiste. Je te voulais à mes côtés même si ça pouvait te faire souffrir, mais je voulais pas m'impliquer. Je savais très bien pourtant que les deux étaient impossibles. J'ai vraiment mal agis avec toi, et je me suis comporté comme un gamin à te rabâcher sans cesse le fait que j'aime Yukino. Ce n'était pas comme si tu le savais pas en plus. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est parce que j'avais peur de mes sentiments. J'avais peur de ressentir des choses pour toi. Je te connaissais depuis peu de temps, et je voulais pas croire qu'en si peu de temps, t'ai réussis à tout chambouler dans ma vie. Je voulais à tout prix me dépêcher de sortir avec Yukino. Je me disais qu'ainsi tout rentrerai dans l'ordre... Mais c'est faux. A vrai dire, tout s'est empiré. J'aurai pas du faire le con. J'aurai dû discuter avec toi. Mais j'ai rien fait. J'ai finis par sortir avec Yukino, mais ça ne m'as pas combler comme j'ai cru que ça le ferai. Au contraire, je me sentais encore plus mal. Parce qu'en parallèle, tu t'es effacé de plus en plus. Et c'est pas ce que je voulais. Je te voulais quand même à mes côtés... Et c'est ainsi que j'ai finalement accepté mes sentiments... Juvia... Je suis fou de toi. Je t'aime. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me l'admettre à moi-même, et surtout pour l'avouer à Yukino. Mais au final, on a fini sur une bonne entente. Depuis tout ce temps, je devais déjà t'aimer. Tu n'arrêtais pas d'envahir mes pensées. Tu étais tout le temps présente. Bon nombre de fois aussi je me suis réveillé avec mon corps et mon âme te réclamant. Je mentais à mon coeur mais il me rattrapait la nuit, et la je rêvais que je t'embrassais, que je te touchais partout... Que je te faisais l'amour. J'imaginai ta peau contre la mienne, ta chaleur contre moi. Je voulais te goûter... Et bien qu'il y'ait eu tout ça, j'ai quand même essayer de toutes mes forces de t'oublier, mais j'y suis pas parvenu. Je trouve cela encore fou. J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai réussit à chasser Yukino aussi rapidement de mes pensées. J'ai du mal à croire que je sois tombé amoureux aussi rapidement, parce qu'à vrai dire, ça ne fait même pas deux mois qu'on se connait. Mais maintenant, je peux plus me mentir. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement et ça me rends mal de te savoir si loin de moi, de t'imaginer avec un autre. Je te veux pour moi tout seul... Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt tout ça... Non... Pardonne-moi d'avoir agis comme si je ne comprenais pas tout ça, alors qu'en fait je savais ce qu'il se passait. J'ai tenté de me mentir à moi-même, mais ça n'as pas marché, j'ai pas réussis. Je peux pas aller à l'encontre de mes sentiments Juvia... Je t'aime comme un damné... Tellement... Que ça m'en fais peur... J'ai peur aussi de ce que tu vas me dire. Tu as le droit de me détester, je le mérité sincèrement. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi... Je t'appartiens de tout façon, si tu veux de moi...

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes des yeux de Juvia. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui disait tout cela. Elle était également toute rouge de gêne. _N'est-il pas gêné ?_ Se demanda Juvia. Il lui avait révélé des choses si... Intime. Elle osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux. Bien évidemment, elle était folle amoureuse de lui, et cela sûrement depuis le début. S'occupait de Sting avait été une expérience si enrichissante pour elle. C'était si magique. L'homme qu'elle aimait, ressentait la même chose pour elle. Malheureusement, la réalité la rattrapa. Elle était un esprit ; il était un humain. Certes, elle avait déjà entendu des histoires d'esprit qui devenait des humains, mais elle se méfiait de tout cela. Juvia releva finalement les yeux et vit dans ceux de Sting tant d'amour. Sting quant à lui vit qu'il avait réussit à toucher Juvia. Elle semblait marquée parce qu'il avait dit. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas prête à donner de réponse, et justement, Sting, avait _besoin_ d'une réponse.

_ Juvia... Réponds-moi je t'en prie... Ne me laisse pas comme ça... Désespéra Sting.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Il fut heureux qu'elle ne le repousse pas. C'était déjà ça de gagner. Elle soupira un grand coup. Son souffle se propagea sur la nuque de Sting. Cela le mit légèrement dans tous ses émois.

_ Sting... Toi et moi ce n'est pas possible... Tu es un humain et je suis un esprit. Déclara Juvia comme une révélation et parlant pour la première fois d'elle sans utiliser la troisième personne.

_ Juvia, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait savoir, et tu le sais très bien. S'interposa Meredy.

Les deux jeunes gens ne l'avaient même pas entendu arriver.

_ Puisque Juvia ne veut pas être honnête avec ses sentiments, je vais te dire la vérité moi Sting. Déclara Meredy.

Juvia commença à paniquer. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Sting la retenait. Apparemment, il voulait entendre ce que Meredy avait à lui dire.

_ Je t'écoutes. Dit Sting.

_ Tout d'abord, sache que ce n'est pas un hasard si tu as été choisi pour l'aide. C'est Juvia qui t'as repérée. Elle t'observait depuis un long moment à travers le monde des esprits. Juvia, je te voyais regarder en cachette, mais je ne disais rien. Ensuite, Juvia, je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui. Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu passais tes nuits à pleurer dans ton sommeil en appelant son nom. Je peux même te dire que tu as fais un rêve cochon. Qu'est-ce que je dis... T'en as fait plusieurs ! Non sincèrement Juvia, tu as le droit toi aussi d'être heureuse. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes du fait que tu sois un esprit et lui un humain, et que c'est pour ça que tu tentes de le repousser un maximum pour ne pas qu'il souffre mais Juvia... C'est toi qui souffres au final ! Tu as le droit au bonheur ! Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir un maximum, mais j'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai vu qu'il était possible pour un esprit de devenir un humain complet et pour que ça se fasse, il faut que cet esprit soit amoureux d'un humain et fasse la demande auprès d'un supérieur. Par contre, il peut y avoir des côtés négatifs. Tout d'abord, le supérieur doit être convaincu, sinon ça ne marche pas, ensuite, l'amour entre les deux personnes doit être réel. Enfin, il y'a toujours un risque de châtiment... Pour le supérieur, je me suis dit que tu pouvais faire la demande auprès de Loki... Je sais, on parle de Loki là, mais avec lui tu pourras t'éviter le châtiment. Révéla Meredy.

Juvia se leva, s'approcha de Meredy et sans que celle-ci ne le voit venir, elle lui donna une claque. Meredy s'y était attendu et à vrai dire, elle l'avait mérité. Elle était allée trop loin en révélant tous les secrets de Juvia, mais elle l'avait fait pour son bien. Meredy fut surprise lorsque Juvia l'enlaça fortement et se mit à pleurer :

_ Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça ! Tu vas te causer des tas de soucis à rechercher ce genre d'information. Sanglota Juvia.

_ J'étais obligé de faire ça ! Juvia c'est toi l'idiote ! Tu devrais assumer le fait que tu sois amoureuse de Sting depuis très longtemps !

Juvia n'osa plus parler. Elle était rouge tomate. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher Meredy et surtout encore moins, se retourner et observer la réaction de Sting. Meredy l'avais quand même mis dans une situation gênante. Sting de son côté n'en pouvait plus tenir. Il voulait voir le visage de Juvia, voir sa réaction. Il se doutait qu'à ce moment même elle devait rougir. Il ne pouvait pas trop de moquer, il était dans le même état.

_ Meredy, tu aurais dû t'abstenir de tout cela.

Les problèmes venaient définitivement d'arriver. Tous le monde se retourna vers Loki qui était posté près de la fenêtre.

_ L-Loki... Appela Juvia.

Celui-ci tourna son regard vers Meredy.

_ Pourquoi tu as révélé tous cela ? Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit ! Tu veux causer des problèmes à Juvia ? Déjà, tu n'aurais pas dû la faire revenir ici ! Se mécontenta Loki.

_ Loki arrête de faire ton protecteur ! Tu ne veux pas que Juvia connaisse le bonheur ? Tu veux qu'elle soit malheureuse ? Agressa Meredy.

_ Bien sur que non ! Je veux justement son bonheur ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas la ramener ici ! S'énerva cette fois-ci Loki.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que tu l'as veux pour toi tout seul ? Arrête de faire ton égoiste Loki ! Juvia est en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle ne peut pas être malheureuse ! Surtout, qu'il vient de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Ils s'aiment tous les deux !

_ Quoi ? S'offusqua Loki.

_ Comme tu as entendu, ils s'aiment tous les deux, il faut les laisser ensemble, ce serait un crime de séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment. Loki ! Tu agis comme si tu étais amoureux de Juvia Loki.

_ Cela ne te concerne pas Meredy ! Je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite, tu vas trop loin ! Tu vas juste causer des problèmes à tout le monde !

_ Non c'est faux ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Tu es un supérieur, si tu donnes ta bénédiction, alors Juvia pourra devenir une humaine, mais tu ne veux pas que ça arrive parce que tu veux garder pour toi tout seul Juvia. Il faut que tu la laisse partir et la laisse prendre son propre chemin. C'est dur de se séparer des gens qu'on aime, mais quand on veut leurs bonheurs, on ne les retient pas, on les laisse vivre. Tu devrais accepter cela Loki. Juvia a enfin trouvé une raison de sourire et de vivre, tu n'as pas le droit de l'en priver. Puis ce n'est pas comme si on perdait à tout jamais Juvia, on peut toujours revenir la voir, tu es injuste Loki ! Eclata en sanglot Meredy.

Elle tomba au sol. Juvia tenta de la consoler. Elle pleurait elle aussi. Les paroles de Meredy l'avait touché. Meredy faisait vraiment son possible pour que Juvia puisse être heureuse. Elle ne saurait jamais comment la remercier. Sting s'avança quelques peu, et se posta face à Loki.

_ Tout est de ma faute, ne blâme pas Meredy. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. J'aime vraiment Juvia. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle. Et ça depuis longtemps... Malheureusement, je me le suis refusé pendant longtemps, je ne voulais pas y croire, pas croire que Juvia me soit si importante. Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Je suis prêt à recevoir n'importe quelle punition, mais s'il te plait, ne fais pas de mal à Juvia. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux. J'accepte tout. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi avoir Juvia... Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Elle fait partie de moi, et sans elle, je suis rien. S'il le faut je suis prêt à devenir un esprit. Si c'est le prix pour pouvoir rester avec Juvia. Je prends tout, il m'est inutile de toute façon de vivre dans un monde où Juvia n'est pas...

_ Sting... Couina Juvia.

Loki regarda fixement Sting. Il ne l'aimait définitivement pas. Il lui balança alors son poing en pleine figure. Sting chuta de suite au sol.

_ Sting ! S'affola Juvia.

_ Loki ! Cria Meredy.

Loki se posta alors jusqu'à hauteur de Juvia. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui demander :

_ Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... Devenir une humaine et vivre avec lui ? Même s'il y'a un risque qu'un jour vous vous sépariez et que tu te retrouves seul ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Es-tu prête à tous ce changement ? Enchaîna avec véhémence Loki.

Juvia s'essuya les yeux avant d'observer Loki avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu.

_ Je suis sûre de moi... Je veux rester ici et devenir une humaine. Je veux rester avec Sting. Juvia... Non... Je suis amoureuse de lui du plus profond de mon coeur comme ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Je m'en fiche de souffrir, je veux rester ici avec lui. J'ai besoin de lui. Je ne suis rien sans lui.

Loki soupira. Il tendit sa main et aida Juvia et Meredy à se relever. Il se retourna ensuite vers Meredy.

_ Meredy, enlève le lien sensoriel que tu as mis sur Juvia.

Celle-ci s'exécuta sur le champ. Une fois le lien complètement disparu, Loki entama une formule dans une langue ancienne. Juvia se mis alors à briller. Une douleur se manifesta en elle. Elle avait la sensation de devenir toute autre. Finalement, la formule de Loki s'estompa et Juvia sentit une douleur terrible la transpercer. Elle cria comme jamais avant de s'effondrer au sol. Elle n'avait plus de force. Elle fut ramener alors contre un corps. Il était si chaud. Elle entendit des voix distinctes au loin parler, mais elle avait encore du mal à saisir ce qu'il se disait. Une personne vint l'enlacer. Petit à petit, ses facultés revinrent. Elle entendit alors Sting et Meredy qui l'appelait.

_ Juvia enfin tu reprends tes esprits ! Fut soulagé Meredy.

Pendant ce temps, Sting serra Juvia de toutes ses forces. Il avait eu peur pendant un instant que le fameux châtiment soit trop dur. Heureusement, Juvia semblait reprendre ses esprits.

_ Tu es enfin une humaine. Déclara avec méprise Loki.

Alors qu'il était prêt à repartir pour le monde des esprits, Juvia l'enlaça de toutes ses forces par derrière. Elle avait pris sur elle pour se relever en vitesse et attraper Loki avant qu'il ne parte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille en étant fâché avec elle. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas quand est ce qu'elle aurait la chance de le revoir.

_ Merci mille fois Loki. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier. Tu en as tellement fait pour moi. Je sais que tu aurais préféré que je ne devienne pas un humain, mais ne t'en fais pas, le passé ne se répète pas. Je suis courageuse. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à Karen. Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes. Je veux pas que tu sois fâché aussi. Je veux vraiment que tu viennes me rendre visite le plus possible. Je t'aime très fort. Tu es réellement important pour moi Loki. Confia Juvia.

Loki lui attrapa sa main. Il se retourna et enlaça Juvia.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Juvia, je compte pas t'abandonner. Tu m'es précieuse, bien sur que je viendrai te voir. Je suis là pour toi, surtout que je fais pas confiance à l'autre... Désolé que tu te sois inquiété, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai surmonté depuis l'histoire avec Karen. Prends soin de toi Juvia. Au revoir. Il fit une bise sur la joue de Juvia.

Il s'écarta ensuite et lui fit au revoir de la main avant de s'évaporer. Meredy qui avait aider Sting à se relever à cause du coup de poing, s'avança quelque peu en avant et s'énerva alors. Elle se sentait mise en retrait.

_ Loki ! T'aurais pu m'attendre ! Bien que je sache d'avance que je vais passer un sale moment en rentrant... Frissonna Meredy.

Celle-ci arriva à hauteur de Juvia et l'enlaça fortement.

_ Juvia, tu vas me manquer ! Mais t'en fais pas, je compte venir te rendre visite très souvent ! Sourit Meredy.

_ Meredy ! Merci ! C'est grâce à toi si tout à été un succès ! Dit Juvia les larmes au yeux.

Elle enlaça de même Meredy fortement dans ses bras. Finalement, Meredy s'éloigna et s'essuya le coin des yeux.

_ Bon, faut que j'aille retrouver ce petit Loki pour le consoler. Qui sait, peut-être pleure t-il ton départ comme un petit chiot en ce moment même ? Imagina Meredy avant de rigoler quelques peu.

_ Juvia, à bientôt ! Sting aussi, à bientôt ! S'enthousiasma Meredy.

Elle enleva son lien sensoriel et celui de Sting avant de s'évaporer elle aussi. Il ne restait donc plus désormais que Sting et Juvia.

_ Pff, moi aussi je lui fait pas confiance à ce Loki... Ronchonna Sting.

Juvia sourit face à ses paroles. Elle s'avança alors vers Sting, avant de poser sa main avec délicatesse sur la partie qu'avait frappé Loki.

_ Je suis désolé que Loki t'ais frappé aussi fort. S'excusa Juvia.

_ Ne t'en fais, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tenta Sting pour la consoler et surtout, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente coupable.

Sting posa sa main sur celle de Juvia et la regarda avec tendresse. Il passa son index sous son menton et rapprocha le visage de Juvia du sien avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser rappela son rêve érotique à Sting. Embrasser Juvia le mettait dans tous ses émois. Sting s'écarta alors, il sentait que sinon les choses allaient lui échapper. Il attrapa de ses deux mains le visage de Juvia avant de lui dire :

_ Je ne te laisserai jamais seul. J'ai peut-être essayé de renier mon amour pour toi pendant un long moment, mais maintenant c'est fini. Je vais arrêter d'avoir peur. Et dire que je t'aime depuis si longtemps... A vrai dire, tu sais quoi ? Songea Sting.

_ Non, quoi donc ? Demanda Juvia.

_ Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'instant où t'as débarqué dans ma salle de bains alors que j'étais en train de pisser ! Rigola Sting.

_ Arrête de te moquer de moi ! C'était gênant ! Se morfondit Juvia en tentant de s'extraire de la prise de Sting.

Sting rigola face à sa réaction. Totalement prévisible. Il la porta dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne s'y attende et la fit tomber avec lui sur le lit. Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent ensuite de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec moins de retenue cette fois-ci.

_ Je t'aime Juvia. Lâcha Sting entre deux baiser.

_ Je t'aime aussi Sting. Reprit de même Juvia.

Sting comprenait une chose : il pensait connaître l'amour et au final, avait découvert ce qu'il en était réellement, il avait faillit passer une fois à côté de ce bonheur, mais désormais, il n'était pas près de le laisser filer ! Celle dont il avait réellement besoin était en fait tout près de lui ! Les Dieux semblaient finalement avoir été claimant avec Sting. Et Sting avait fini par apprendre une chose : on ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses propres sentiments et surtout... De soi-même !

~~...~~...~~...~~...~~..~~...~~..~~...~~...~~...~...~~...~~...~~...~~~

N.B de l'auteur : __

Et voici le One-Shot le plus long que j'ai écris de toute ma vie ! Je fais des efforts pour écrire un maximum, et surtout pour détailler et essayer de prendre le temps de décrire les émotions. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est toujours utile, surtout dans ce cas. J'ai peur que peut-être ce soit rapide, mais bon après, c'est un One-Shot, si je détaillais encore plus, il aurait carrément fallu que je transforme ce One-Shot en Fiction xD ! Et bon, disons que j'ai pas le temps, et que je dois déjà me concentrer sur ma vrai fiction ! J'ai enfin eu l'idée du siècle. Ca prends forme pour le coup. J'ai déjà écris deux chapitres, mais je publierai vraiment pas cette fiction avant un trèèèèès long moment ! Je veux vraiment qu'elle soit parfaite ! Je suis exigeante avec moi-même xD en parallèle, je compenserai en écrivant encore d'autre One-Shot ! Dès que j'ai une idée... Hop ! Je l'écris. Au passage, les fautes d'orthographe et tout... Je suis en pleine procédure de divorce... De ce fait, veuillez m'excuser si nous nous entendons peu dans ce One-Shot. Merci de votre compréhension xD !

Bref... N'hésitez pas à commenter, faire partager... __

Bisous ! __

 _ _Oneechan-no-baka ('3') ~_  
_


End file.
